rust & stardust
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When Alaric Saltzman meets Bonnie Bennett he is intensely attracted to her but rejects his feelings when he discovers that not only is she seventeen but that she's his student. Though, they both try their best not to become overly attached, Alaric soon finds that his relationship with Bonnie becomes serious.
1. part one: battles

**Title:** rust & stardust

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Alaric, Stefan/Elena, Matt/Caroline, Jeremy/Anna, Alaric/Jenna (One-sided), mentions of Alaric/Isobel, Bonnie/Ben, ect.

 **Trope/Prompt:** Age Difference

 **Summary:** When Alaric Saltzman meets Bonnie Bennett he is intensely attracted to her but rejects his feelings when he discovers that not only is she seventeen but that she's his student. Though, they both try their best not to become overly attached, Alaric soon finds that his relationship with Bonnie becomes serious. However, his personal reservations and outside influences threaten to doom the affair.

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Secret Relationships, Student/Teacher Relationships, ect.

 **Author's Note: Alright so this fic was a tumblr request and I actually got more invested in this pairing than I thought I would. No editing here! My brother's girlfriend is giving birth so I am heading to see them after posting this! Please excuse the mistakes! I will go back and look it over eventually! Happy reading!**

 **part one || battles**

"She was dazzling- alight; it was agony to comprehend her beauty in a glance."  
― **F. Scott Fitzgerald,** **The Beautiful And Damned**

After the party had gotten raided out by Sheriff Forbes and the body had been found, Bonnie Bennett knew that the best idea for her would to be to go home. However, she'd been worried about Caroline after their fight and she'd waited to explain things. She'd wanted to reveal herself to Caroline the same way she'd done with Elena, to make her understand. She'd known that she was a witch for only moment it seemed and it was already alienating her from the people around her.

Bonnie had gone back to the home she'd shared with her father to wait until Mystic Grill had cleared out and everyone left the scene. Like she'd suspected he wasn't home. She'd changed out of the blue dress she had worn to the party honoring Stefan's birthday that had turned into a nightmare in more ways than one. She put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tribal print tank top before leaving the house again.

Bonnie decided to go back to Mystic Grill first. While she knew the party was a thing of the past, she figured there was a chance that Caroline had attempted to hide out to avoid the wrath of her mother.

Bonnie had been wrong and ended up walking in on the bar and restaurant to find it almost deserted aside from a few stranglers. She tried to call Caroline a few times but received no answer. Sighing Bonnie sat down at the bar, not wanting to go home but not knowing where else that she could go.

With Caroline upset at her over her keeping her own talisman that Damon Salvatore kept trying to steal for whatever reason and Elena likely somewhere with Stefan, Bonnie was once again reminded about how few people she had to talk to. Her Grams was an option but she'd already gotten a warning from her to keep the crystal that morning and she already knew what the woman would say. "You girls argue all the time, it'll blow over." It would in all likelihood but that didn't make Bonnie feel any better and wasn't really what she wanted to hear in the moment.

"What's with the service in this town?" A deep voice said from beside her.

Bonnie glanced over at the man sitting near her at the other end of the bar that she hadn't noticed before but she definitely noticed in that moment. He was handsome, in that way that reminded Bonnie of the old movies that she and her Grams watched on Sunday nights, but the stubble on his chin made him look too rugged to be considered classically so. He was tall with an athletic build and sandy brown hair. As he looked at Bonnie, his deep blue eyes seemed to see right through her. He was quite clearly older than her but to Bonnie it made him all the more appealing.

Majority of the times guys her age were immature, self-absorbed, cocky and simple minded. She'd never had a real conversation with any except for Matt but even Matt succumbed to the trappings of ridiculous behaviors when he was around Tyler. While it was sometimes amusing to witness it wasn't something Bonnie looked for in a partner. Even still, if she were looking not only did their school have slim pickings but most of the guys around her had always been more interested in girls like Elena and Caroline.

This man though, this stranger that Bonnie had never seen before, seemed more than interested as he eyed her appreciatively and Bonnie was flattered. Not only that, she might have found a distraction, maybe even someone to talk to.

"Well the bartender was just arrested tonight for serving underage patrons so you probably won't be getting any service any time soon." Bonnie replied when the man kept staring.

"Was that before or after they found the body that couple over there are talking about out back?" the man asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "After I think? There's been a lot of that going on around here. Never a boring day in this town."

"Guess I moved to the right place or the wrong one," he grinned, "Matter of preference I suppose."

"I for one would kill for boring some days," Bonnie admitted, "Or at least just normal."

The man considered her for a moment and then, "A wise woman once said; 'If you are always trying to be normal, you will never know how amazing you can be'."

Bonnie laughed. "Maya Angelou, right," Bonnie nodded, "That's true I guess but I don't think that she was thinking in terms of animal attacks, human remains and underage drinking when she said that, and that was just tonight. She's was a Madame at one point and I still don't think she could stomach living in this town."

When the man laughed again Bonnie felt almost accomplished at the sound. "I'm Alaric Saltzman. I know it's a mouthful. Saltzman is of German origins my family immigrated here to Texas but I was born and raised in Boston. You can call me Ric if it's easier and yes I usually follow my name with a brief history of its origins firstly because it's what I teach, History, and secondly because people usually ask."

"Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie said taking his hand as he held it out to her and shaking it, "Not a mouthful but you can call me Bon if I like you, but only if I like you. My family came to Mystic Falls by way of Salem and before that I'm not really sure for obvious historical reasons I'm sure you're obviously aware of and if you've come to teach History at Mystic Falls High School, then you should know that that position is cursed. The last History teacher died."

Bonnie wasn't sure why she let that bit of information slip out, not only was it morbid but it made her remember predicting Tanner's death and it was really the last thing that she wanted to talk or think about.

So this man would be her new History teacher. She was disappointed by this and glad at the same time. She would get to see him every day and he didn't seem like as big of asshole as Tanner was. However, that would mean that she would likely need to end the conversation where it was. Still they were just talking, where was the harm in that?

"Animal attack?" Alaric asked but seemed to be saying something Bonnie wasn't picking up on, some strange sarcasm in his tone that might've been the way that he talked or might've been something else.

Bonnie nodded.

"Duly noted," Alaric said. His eyes roved over again and Bonnie squirmed under his gaze. "I like…your necklace."

Bonnie's hand subconsciously moved to the amber stone around her neck. She touched it with some reverence and sadness all at once. "Thanks," she murmured, "Family heirloom."

Alaric held up his hand to show her silver ring affixed with a black stone. "So is this," he said, "Just not my family. My wife she gave it to me before she disappeared. She was presumed dead. Her body was never found and so this is all I have left of her."

Bonnie frowned. The way that he said disappeared made her think of her mother. She wondered if the woman was still alive, if she missed Bonnie if she was. "I'm sorry about your wife," Bonnie said sincerely. She reached out and touched his hand and ran her fingers over his ring. She was surprised as she touched it to feel some sort of power radiating from it, she was more intrigued by the man than ever. "Things like this," she whispered, "They carry memories but they're also like a weight you know, like carrying a ghost around with you and-"

Bonnie held her breath as he reached out touched her necklace and where the stone fell between her breasts. "Letting it haunt you on purpose."

Bonnie thought about Emily. About the talisman finding her and what it all might mean. Her ancestor's fate had been to burn and Bonnie wondered if hers would be the same. Alaric was haunted by a different kind of ghost but she felt, as she took in his expression and the feelings she got from touching his ring, it had just a big of hold on him as Bonnie's family history had on her. "But you can't let it go because even if it's scary and painful that history is a part of who you are," Bonnie said, tracing the stone of the ring with her index finger, "Without it you're just floundering without anything to hold onto at all, right?"

"No one's ever really described it like that before but…um….yeah…that sums it up kind of perfectly," Alaric said.

Bonnie wasn't sure why she was about to tell him what she was about to tell him. Perhaps she was really in need of someone to talk to or perhaps she thought that he would understand. She didn't talk about her mother to anyone, not even her friends. Still, she felt the need to tell the truth about why the necklace was really important and it had a little to do with her ancestors, her history but it had something to do with her mother as well.

"When I was younger my mom left me and my father," she revealed, "I know its not the same thing but the grief was still there in a way. She…um…I don't remember her really. But I remember this absence. This emptiness. The feeling of just this void that she left behind you know…I hated her for it but I still loved her. I never knew her but my Grams said she was broken. That she was selfish. That she didn't know how to be a mother. My Grams is her mother and she helped raise me. This necklace is a piece of my mom, a piece of her history. It reminds me that even though she left…she took away herself, all of her broken pieces. She left me with all of the good she had in life. She left me with my Grams. She left me with her childhood home. She left me in this town where I met my best friends. She left me with my dad and he's not around a lot but he's…something good that she had that she left for me. She left me with her history and all the greatness of her line. This necklace reminds me that even if she's gone I still share something of her that a part of me is her and maybe she knew that without her here it would be better for me."

Bonnie knew how she must have sound. Like a child. Like a child with abandonment issues. She was that. However, she had to think of her mother this way, it hurt too much otherwise. Her mother was a witch and she was a witch, just like her Grams. It was the one thing she knew outside of her abandonment and it was something they had in common, a connection after all of those years of disconnection. Maybe she would feel differently if she actually knew or met the woman, but in that moment knowing that she was connected to her mother in some way and believing that the woman had left her for her own best interest were all she had.

Alaric's fingers brushed against her skin as he dropped the amber stone around her neck, regaining her attention. She waited for him to call her silly or to make some excuse to leave but he was looking at her with a look of awe and understanding instead.

"Before she passed my wife, she used to say that she was crazy and selfish and obsessive and bad wife but I loved her anyway," he murmured, "She was all of those things but that's not what I remember when I look at this ring. I remember it was a gift that I wasn't expecting. I remember that she believed that it would protect me. I remember that even in all of her flaws she…gave it out of love."

Bonnie squeezed his hand. "See," she smiled, "She left you with the good and it might not seem that way now but maybe with time you'll see it all differently."

Alaric cleared his throat and wiped at the corner of his right eye. "I'm sorry," he said, "I usually don't get into all of this….well with anyone. But you're easy to talk to Bonnie Bennett." He looked around the mostly empty restaurant. "I know we're likely not going to get any service but did you maybe want to move this conversation to a booth. It's a bit more private and I really want to learn more about-"

"My weird ugly necklace?" Bonnie cut him off to ask nervously.

Alaric laughed again and Bonnie was happy that the somewhat heavy tension was broken. "No," he shook his head, "I want to know more about you."

Bonnie smiled, her first genuine one since the party. "I want to know more about you too." Bonnie knew that she was heading into dangerous territory but she found as he smiled back at her, she couldn't help herself.

 **:::**

They eventually got service after settling into a corner booth. Alaric had come to Mystic Grill in search of a drink after spending all day unpacking but when the waiter had come up to them to ask what they wanted to order, he'd opted for coffee, suddenly wanting to be not just sober but more awake. He wanted to be aware and present, in the moment as he listened to Bonnie talk.

She was, something of an indescribable beauty. Unattainable in the same way that Isobel had been, but even more lovely if he were being honest. Dark hair, hazel green eyes, rich brown skin and a smile so bright Ric's eyes hurt when he looked at it, like staring at the sun. She was so beautiful he ached with it and she was so very unaware of her beauty at the same time which made her all the more captivating.

She wasn't like Isobel in the way that Isobel had been used to the attention, grounded in it. It had been easy for her too selfish because of that, placating almost, in her love for him when it was present. It had been easy for her to take in all of his doting and be dismissive of it at the same time. To encourage it but not quite return it the way he had tenfold.

Bonnie on the other had didn't seem used to the attention at all. She flourished in it, but in that same way that Alaric used to once he got out of high school and was no longer just the kid with glasses and a skin condition. She was appreciative of it, surprised by it, and pleased in a quiet way that made him want to keep lavishing it upon her.

He didn't understand it. How she could not get this kind of attention all the time. She was young, vibrant and alight. But though she was young, college age he assumed, every time she spoke he felt as if on the inside her soul held something ancient. She was all poise and calm but there was an edge there, a fire under the surface that Alaric wanted to unearth and let consume him.

He had already told her so many truths about himself that he kept hidden. He'd felt comfortable doing so. Being with her felt natural even if he didn't quite understand why someone like her would entertain interest from someone like him.

This was insane he knew. He hadn't looked at a woman in this way, not since Isobel. Even before Isobel he had been prone to obsession, prior to picking up on his wife's when she left him. Her labeling him as intense after their first date could attest to that. He could quite easily get fixated on things and he'd gotten fixated on Isobel from the moment they met, in her absence he grew fixated on finishing what she had started. He was aware of the signs.

He could feel them now as he listened to Bonnie speak. About her fragmented family. About her friends in passing, veiled terms. He reached out and brushed her hair over her shoulder, ran his hand down between her shoulder blades, feeling the warm skin her top left exposed as he scooted closer to her in the booth. He couldn't believe she was allowing him to touch her, to be that close. He could only think as his hand settled on her small of her back and pulse quickened as she leaned into him and touched his knee; that it was starting.

"You went to Duke. That's an amazing school and you could have probably taught anywhere after that. Yet you decided to teach high school History instead of teaching at the college level?" Bonnie asked, "Why would you do that?"

"The same reason I came to Mystic Falls," Alaric said, "I needed a change of pace. A change of scenery. This town has always seemed interesting to me. It has a lot of lore and a very rich history."

Bonnie sipped her coffee and smiled. "Don't I know it," she said and there was more meaning to it that he picked up on. He wanted to know what it was. She was so mysterious and so open at the same time. "I mean, I've just lived here all my life and this town pretty much prides itself on that history, even the more questionable and bleak of it," she said, trying to cover what she had tried not reveal, "I still don't get why you'd want to teach high school. I would definitely go the college route. Especially if your high school days were as bad as you claim. Why go back?"

"I actually got offered a position at Whitmore but I turned it down," he revealed.

He watched as her lips curved downward in a frown and had the urge to kiss it off her face. "What? That's a huge opportunity."

"But not what I wanted," Alaric shrugged, "I just…I want to feel like I'm making a difference in the lives of my students. I never felt that with the college crowd."

"I understand that I guess but you should still definitely give Whitmore a few visits. That campus is so beautiful. I've always loved it and the faculty there is really impressive and I'm not just saying that because I kind of have a personal bias."

"Obviously you spend a lot of time there," he smiled. He figured that must have been where she attended.

"Since I was a little girl actually," Bonnie nodded, "My Grams teaches there, which is where my bias comes from. I used to go to all her lectures when she couldn't find a babysitter and my dad had to work. Learned a lot of lore, not just from this town that way. It's what made me think that maybe I could teach one day if I found a subject I was passionate enough about. She has this way about her when she talks…it just draws people in. I want that kind of power but I'm the kind of girl that just fades into the background."

"I don't believe that for second," Alaric said seriously, "You're breathtaking and smart and insightful. I just met you and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather pay attention to." Alaric's mouth snapped shut. Those were the kind of comments that had scared Isobel away in the beginning. The kind of starry eyed romantic thoughts that got him laughed at and bullied in school. The kind of words he had used before he'd become jaded and closed off. The kind of thinking he had vowed to leave behind.

He expected her to shy away from him. To get up and make excuses to leave but instead she smiled and touched the side of his face. "Thank you," she whispered, and he fought the urge to close his eyes as she traced her fingertips along his jawline.

There had been small touches and soft glances since they moved to the booth and he still couldn't fathom that she could possibly return his interest. He didn't want to move too fast and not just because of the ghosts that seemed to haunt them both.

"Your grandmother," Alaric said, trying to move the conversation to safer territory. "What does she teach?"

Bonnie frowned. "Don't laugh alright," she warned, "A lot of people do and I honestly get sick of hearing about it. I used to tease her a lot but it was mostly because I knew it was coming anyway so I would just try to beat people to the punch before they got it out themselves and hope they'd drop it."

"It can't be that bad." Alaric smiled and then, "I promise not to laugh."

Bonnie stared at him a long time and then nodded finally. "She teaches Occult Studies," she revealed.

Ric smiled and wanted to laugh but not out of any kind of amusement at her grandmother's expense. Bonnie had ties to the occult even indirectly and he knew then that it wasn't an accident that they had met. Not with his having picked up on where Isobel's research had left off. "Really," he said, "My wife was a Parapsychologist. I'd love to meet your grandmother sometime and pick her brain. Maybe some of their findings overlapped."

Bonnie blinked at him. "That's not the response I usually get and definitely not the one I was expecting. But I'm glad it was the one I got. Maybe you could sit in on one of her lectures. I'll have to ask her sometime."

"I'd like that," he said and then, "I'm sorry I keep bringing up my wife. I…I know it isn't exactly light conversation, more like a conversation stopper. A lot of women just get uncomfortable when I talk to them and the subject comes up."

"Grief isn't something that disappears overnight, Ric," Bonnie shrugged, "She was your wife. You loved her. Mourning and letting go takes time. You said you didn't know what happened to her and that makes it even harder. I'd be more surprised if she didn't come up. I feel like maybe you loved her in that classic tragic way that little girls dream to be loved when they're kids. If she didn't love you back the same way then maybe she was as crazy she thought."

"You just keep saying exactly what I need and want hear," Alaric smiled, shaking his head, "How do you do that?" Bonnie swallowed, shrugged and looked down and he decided to try to tease her to lighten his words a bit. "Wait, I'm a history man and I think I'm piecing this together. You said your family is from Salem and your grandmother teaches Occult studies….don't tell me you're a witch?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and Ric watched as something akin to shock and fear appeared on her face before she shook her head and opened her mouth to deny it and he knew then, that he might have solved some piece of her mystery. That Isobel's research had actually been on to something and Bonnie had proven what he had been chasing for years, what Isobel had been chasing for years, just by existing and in that moment Ric fell hard and fast.

"I'm kidding," he laughed to put her at ease but took note of her reaction for later.

Bonnie sighed and her body relaxed. "I knew that," she said, laughing a bit uncomfortably, "But you can't blame me for trying to deny it, I mean you know what happens to witches in history. It never ends well for them."

Ric frowned. Noted that she still looked uneasy. "I mean," he said, "People like to focus on the burnings and the Salem witch trials and all of that because it's easy to sensationalize and it's a terrifying part of history, but it's not the only part of witch history there is. I'm sure your grandmother has already told you this but most people who believe in witches believe that they are the basis for every religion that there is. Especially pagan religions. People since the beginning of time have tried to explain the miraculous and the remarkable. That's why they created gods to worship and many people believe that the basis for the powers that gods were said to have had were people witnessing witches perform magic and not having any other explanation besides them being these divine immortal creatures."

Bonnie looked surprised at his words as he reached out with his free hand and took one of hers. "It's what my Grams believes," she whispered, "That we're descended from witches."

"Not just witches. Gods and goddesses. They probably had tombs and shrines and altars built in their name."

"I don't know about all that," Bonnie laughed, "But according to her that's our heritage and it scares the hell out of me."

"What do you believe in?" Alaric asked.

"I believe in my Grams, the same way that she believes in me," Bonnie said seriously. Alaric wondered if it was her way of telling him the truth without out and out saying it. "What do you believe in, Alaric?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said, "I've been spending a lot of time trying to figure that out but after meeting you I feel like I'm closer to finding whatever that is."

"Do you talk like this to every girl you meet?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head again in disbelief.

"No," Alaric admitted, "Just you." Alaric saw the moment as an opening and leaned in. Bonnie leaned in as well, pressed her body against his.

There was so much anticipation right before their lips met and then Bonnie looked around and pulled away before they did. "I have to go," she said quickly and stood.

"What?" Alaric asked, not bothering to hide his shock as Bonnie picked up her purse and climbed out of the booth. "What do you mean?"

"I can't stay here," she quickly, "this was a mistake."

Alaric climbed out after her and followed her outside. When they walked out into the night, the town was quiet and calm. The streetlights were on and Alaric was reminded of the ghost towns he'd seen pictures of in the history books he taught from. He caught Bonnie by the arm before she could walk away.

"If I came on too strong I'm sorry I just I feel like this is right," he said. "I haven't felt anything right in a long time and I just really want to hold on to this feeling."

Bonnie froze and allowed herself to be pulled back. As she turned around to face him Alaric bent down again. This time Bonnie didn't pull away when he moved to kiss her. Their lips touched softly at first and then he kissed her more insistent, pulling her body further into his.

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and he moved her backwards towards the building and pressed her into the wall. She opened her mouth to him, sliding her tongue against his as he gripped her thighs, hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

She tasted like vanilla and coffee and peppermint. Smelled like lavender and orchids. Like lilies and honeysuckle. Like he had always imagined the nymphs of myth to smell like. The deities of old, young, nimble and nude, dancing and singing naked through forests and by rivers and streams. The personification of nature at the height of its beauty, hair swinging down their backs and woven with flowers.

He had come to this town, chasing the truth and looking for evil. He had come to fight darkness and prove the unreal to be real. He had found instead a girl that was wildly beautiful and understanding. A girl that was a different kind of mystery for him to solve.

Alaric could kiss her for hours. He could feel her hands running through his hair and scratching gently at the hairs on the nape of his neck for an eternity. He could taste her whimpers into his mouth until there was nothing left that would nourish him. He wanted to take her home with him and take her a part. Build her a shrine like her ancestors demanded and throw himself upon her altar.

Then she was pushing him away again. She was apologizing and Alaric still immersed in the heady fog of it all didn't know what for. He tried to focus as she pushed harder and unwrapped her legs from around him. He was reminded of the games that Isobel liked to play, that he'd been too young and in love to realize were games when he had been in the moment. He hoped that wasn't what this was.

"We can't do this," Bonnie was saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't think this would go this far. I just wanted someone to talk to and you were so…I didn't mean for this to happen."

"If you want to slow down we can slow down. The last thing I want to do is scare you Bonnie," he frowned, "What is it? Do you have boyfriend or something?"

Bonnie shook her head. She backed away from him and he watched as she began to bite her lip and look at the ground. "I'm seventeen." She murmured.

Alaric felt as if he had been doused with a bucket of cold water. He shook his head. He couldn't comprehend what she was telling him. "You said that you spent a lot of time at Whitmore." He said and it sounded ridiculous even to his own ears.

"I do," she said, "My Grams really does teach there. I knew about the last History teacher because I was there the day he died and I-"

"Go to Mystic Falls High School," Alaric said on a huff. He'd been debating whether to kiss her when he thought that she was in college. Now to find out she was in high school. She was in his class no less. He would be her teacher. "I could have sworn you said-" But no, he had assumed. He had assumed because he had wanted her.

Alaric for one surreal moment heard the sound of his mother in his head say, " _When you assume you make an ass out of you,"_ and that was the biggest understatement of the century.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, "I knew what you thought but I didn't say anything and that's on me."

"I never would have touched you if I had known," Alaric frowned, "I didn't mean to take advantage-"

She cut him off. "You didn't," she said, seriously, "I wanted to kiss you. I still want to kiss you. You're kind and you're smart and you're funny. You take me seriously and you didn't make fun of my Grams or this witch stuff. You think I'm beautiful. Of course I want to kiss you. I just didn't want to do it under false pretenses. I like you a lot and so I'm telling you the truth."

He still wanted to kiss her too. He was still wildly attracted to her. Her age be damned. She was smart and intuitive and she made him smile after not smiling in so long and she was right he thought she was beautiful. But she was young, so young and he'd just gotten to this town. He'd come to hunt down the truth and he wanted a fresh start. There was no way he could do either if he spent his first night in town seducing a seventeen year old, even if she seemed after one conversation more grounded and self-aware than most adults he knew.

"You're amazing Bonnie," Alaric said finally, "You're funny and perceptive and caring and so many other things that I probably shouldn't keep naming considering. I've known you one night and I know that any man would lucky to have you. Under any other circumstances I might even freely admit to being wildly enamored myself but I…can't…not if you're really my student. You're young and you're interesting and you're beautiful and you're going to meet guys all your life that are going to want to line up around the corner just for a chance with someone like you. I'm not anything special, this and me are going to be easy to forget."

He wasn't rejecting her, not really. It sounded like it. It was more like setting up boundaries however, for himself and for her. Boundaries that they couldn't cross.

"I won't be able to and not just because I'll be seeing you every day at school," Bonnie laughed but there was no humor in and then she said, "I know what you're trying to say or do so I get it. I wouldn't want to put you at risk. You just got here and you don't need your job or your integrity at stake. I took it too far but I just…I couldn't help it. Still I know it can't happen again. But just so you know any woman would be lucky to have you too. While I doubt that guys will ever be lined up to be with me, even if they were none of them would ever make me feel like I feel when you look at me. I really like the way you look at me…that's too bad I guess."

One kiss and she had him wrapped around her finger. _If only things were different_ , he thought. But he was too old for wishful thinking and she was too young to be held back by his attempts at it. "Yeah, it is," he said, smiling sadly.

"Goodnight Mr. Saltzman," Bonnie said and he hated the formality of it, the finality of it.

Bonnie stood on her toes and kissed his cheek and headed to her car. Alaric turned to watch her, "Goodnight Bonnie."

He stood there long after she drove off. Long enough to see her hesitate and look back.

 **:::**

As if things couldn't get any worse after meeting a man that thought she was smart, interesting, insightful beautiful and made her feel good about being a witch and in that same moment knowing they could never be together, Bonnie had a nightmare about the ghost of Emily Bennett and woke up at the ruins of Old Fell's Church.

Bonnie had walked home through the woods barefoot and terrified. She'd showered quickly and got dressed. All the while she debated about getting rid of the necklace. She talked to Ric about ghosts the night before, only to find out she was being haunted, the irony of that didn't escape her.

Worse still, her first class was History. She would have to face Alaric again. She would have to see him and remember that she'd made a fool of herself. She'd have to remember that she'd gotten lost in their conversation and his eyes and tricked herself into believing that he was just some sexy older guy who was interested in her, instead of the man who was going to be her teacher. That she'd put them both at risk before he'd even started his new job. That there was no way that they could share anything other than that one passionate kiss, no matter how much she wanted to go beyond that even knowing what was at stake.

Bonnie continued to walk down the hall not paying attention. She wasn't really that surprised when she ran into someone, she was more surprised about who she had run into. When she looked up and saw Alaric looking down at her, she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hug, to kiss. She wanted him to look at her the way he had before he'd known the truth about her age. She wanted him to tell her everything would be alright. She wanted him to make her forget all that was going wrong. She wanted a lot of things that she knew she couldn't have.

"Bonnie," he said, "hey, headed off to class?"

Bonnie nodded and watched as he looked around them at the students milling past as if even talking to her would make him look suspicious. Everything she'd done had been a mistake. She'd just felt something that she was sure he felt and now it seemed like it had all been something she'd made up in her head. Her head wasn't her own anymore anyway, it was Emily's playground at the moment. Bonnie sighed. "Your class actually," she said.

"Right," Alaric nodded, then he looked down at her and nodded as if making some profound decision before saying, "I'll walk with you."

Bonnie thought that he would try to avoid her and so she smiled at the offer. "Alright."

He looked as handsome as ever in a navy blue button down and jeans. Everyone would love him, she knew. He would be a hit. He was miles ahead of Tanner both attitude and personality wise. He was warm and mysterious. He was nice on the eyes. He would be find there and she wanted to tell him as much, to encourage him. However, her mouth was dry and her head ached and her nerves were high.

"You look tired," he commented as they walked.

"I didn't sleep well," Bonnie said, and then cleared her throat, "It wasn't anything about what happened…between us. It's just, I've been having nightmares lately."

He frowned and looked down at her with concern and that made her want him even more. His concern for her, his care of her and they had only just met. "I know that our first encounter was…," he stopped and Bonnie was wondering if he was going to say that he regretted it, "It wasn't appropriate for our prescribed relationship and no matter what either of us feel about its not something that can happen again but…I can still be there for you as your teacher and as your friend. If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here, Bonnie."

She wished that he wasn't so good to her. That he would blow her off and pretend like nothing had ever happened between them, it would make things a lot easier. "I want to take you up on that," Bonnie said, "More than you know. But considering what happened and where we stand now, I don't think it would be a good idea. If keep turning to you and talking to you and being around you it's only going to make things harder because I won't be able to be around you and not want something I can't have. Not only that but I'll be putting you at risk and I won't do that, I wouldn't do that to anyone I cared about but especially not to you. So thank you, Mr. Saltzman but I'm going to have to figure out how to deal with all of this on my own."

They stared at each other for a long moment as students milled around them. Alaric looked dejected as she referred to him as "Mr. Saltzman" and he opened and closed his mouth several times but said nothing. Finally he nodded and gave her a self-deprecating smile. "If you change your mind my offer will always stand and if you happen to fall asleep in class I'll let it go just this once, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie didn't like the sound of "Miss Bennett" any more than he had liked the sound of "Mr. Saltzman" but she nodded just the same.

"You shouldn't be nervous or anything," Bonnie said, "Not that you are. I just…everyone is going to love you. I don't have to be psychic or a witch to know that. I just know."

Alaric smile went from stiff to warm and Bonnie melted. "Thank you, Bonnie," he whispered.

When they reached the classroom Bonnie walked in first, rushing to her seat and not making eye contact with anyone. Alaric entered behind her and set his belongings down on the desk before he began to write his name on the board.

Bonnie looked on dejectedly as Alaric began to introduce himself and his spiel about his name sounded so much like the one he had given her the night before Bonnie was reminded all over again of what had happened between them and she looked down and away.

When she glanced at Elena and her friend mouthed, "Are you okay?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders, seeing no real reason to lie.

 **:::**

Alaric gave Jeremy Gilbert a second chance because he believed them. It was not out of some twisted sort of atonement for wanting to take one of his other students to bed. At least that's what he'd told himself as he finished eating his paper bag lunch alone in his classroom.

It'd been easy to lie to Jeremy about his ring just as it been easy to tell Bonnie the truth about it. It made him think about her even more than he already was as he at a dry tuna sandwich and stale chips.

He was resisting the urge to go out to the benches outside and check on Bonnie. She was eating lunch with Elena Gilbert and likely revealing to her friend, what here nightmares were about, the ones that kept her up at night. Alaric wanted to be her sounding board and he hated himself for it.

The more he found out about Bonnie the more he wanted her. She was indeed like those girls who hadn't looked his way in high school, popular, bubbly and cheerleader. Still she wasn't shallow or unkind. She spoke to everyone, said hello to everyone. He watched her throughout the day.

He'd looked on in concern when he saw her and Elena hugging and talking in hushed tones before heading out to lunch.

He'd watched as she hissed at a jock to watch where he was going when he bumped into another student knocking her books down. He'd watched as the guy turned to challenge Bonnie only to back down after being on the receiving end of one look before Bonnie had helped the girl pick up her books with a smile.

He'd watched as Bonnie walked from one class to the next and boys eyed her. He watched as Bonnie was oblivious to the appreciative stares and concerned looks she got throughout the day. As he suspected more people noticed her than she thought and he tried to not paint whatever was picture that was forming in his head was as jealously but the evidence was pretty damning in spite of that.

He got through his classes and Bonnie had been right. The student's responded well to him. He wanted to thank her for the encouragement and check in on her before she left school but he didn't make it in time.

He went to Mystic Grill thinking that she might be there because he heard other students say it was a common hang out after school. He ate alone reading a collection of poems by Maya Angelou trying not to think about how he had made an ass of himself quoting the woman to Bonnie the night before. His eyes strayed to the booth they'd been in more than once. Bonnie never showed up.

When Alaric saw Jeremy eating with someone across the room, he walked over to introduce himself out of politeness more than interest. The woman he'd been sitting with was pretty and eyed Alaric in a way that was obvious and he encouraged it. He encouraged it because she was age appropriate and she wasn't his student. He encouraged it because he wanted to prove to himself that whatever had been going on with Bonnie could pass as easily as it came.

It didn't work. Jenna was funny and honest and a good drinking buddy. However, she wasn't Bonnie and that was something no amount of soft smiles and veiled glances could make him for get.

 **:::**

The séance was a bad idea. Bonnie had known that the moment that Caroline suggested it but she went through with in spite of her fears and misgivings because she'd hoped it would put an end to things.

When she'd told Caroline the truth, as predicted she hadn't really listened but she had been willing to believe if Bonnie believed and that was enough.

Bonnie kept the secret of Alaric to herself. It was something that she wouldn't tell even if she wanted to. Not with the trouble he could get it in were it to get out, even if it was only one kiss.

She thought of the kiss on and off all day and it didn't go away even as she summoned the ghost of her dead ancestor all the while thinking of places that she would rather be. Somewhere kissing Alaric had been at the top of her list.

Being possessed was more terrifying than the nightmares. It was like being within and without her body at the same time. It was the utter lack of control and complete confusing that made her scream from the inside as Emily took over, but no one could hear her.

Bonnie was ripped from her own body and to watch from the inside as Emily destroyed the crystal and talked about things that Bonnie didn't understand.

When Emily released her and left her unprotected Damon had attacked and Bonnie couldn't feel the relief at being back in control because all that she could feel was the pain before Damon was ripped away from her.

When Bonnie fell to the ground, the blood leaving her body she knew she didn't wanted to die. She was scared and she felt alone and surrounded by monsters. There was no comfort to be had, even when Stefan fed her his blood, something else she didn't understand and the wound began to heal.

She and Elena drove back to Elena's house in silence. It's the clogged and heavy kind that Bonnie hated. The kind of silence that came after a fight. Like the silence that always settled when her father asked her not to go and see her Grams.

The silence didn't break until they got inside of Elena's house and into Elena's room and then Elena told her everything. She told Bonnie about vampires. She told Bonnie about Stefan and Damon. She told Bonnie what had really happened to Vicki Donovan and to Tanner and to Stefan's uncle and his best friend. She told Bonnie about Katherine and all of their ties to Emily. She told Bonnie about her and Stefan taking a break and about how he was planning on leaving town.

Elena went on and on about how she had carried this secret alone with no one to talk to or turn to.

Elena started to cry and it was all too much. She could tell that her best friend expected to be comforted but Bonnie couldn't do it. She didn't feel like she should have to. Not when Elena had been keeping secrets for months. Not when Elena had all this time to process this and Bonnie had been possessed and almost died that very night.

It wasn't as if they were leaning on each other because Bonnie hadn't been able to talk about how she felt. About what it had been like to lose control of her body and about almost dying at the hands of the man Elena's boyfriend called brother. She was expected to listen and then she was expected to tell Elena that everything would be alright when that was what she needed to hear.

Bonnie wanted to talk to someone that would listen and expect nothing in returned. She wanted to be held without having to give of herself in that moment. She wanted to be able to cry and feel and range and fear and not be expected to hold herself and someone else up as she did. She didn't know where to find that but she knew it wouldn't be in her present company and so she stood when Elena reached out to her and took a step back.

"I can't stay here tonight," she said, "I'm sorry but this is too much and I need to go."

 **:::**

Alaric wasn't really sure how the contest regarding who's more pathetic started. It was a joke but not really a joke and it was just on the verge of being sad as he walked Jenna up to her door.

He told her he has pathetic down to a science and he almost tact on that he was so pathetic that he'd fallen for one of his own students and was willing to put his life and job on the line to finish whatever it was that they started but he laughed awkwardly as Jenna mentioned her shortcomings in high school instead. His revealing of his skin condition and glasses made Jenna look all the more besotted and he almost wished that he had met her before his attention had been drawn elsewhere. However, he would've met Bonnie eventually and so he doubted that would've helped much.

Jenna looked to be debating on whether she wanted to invite him in and suddenly as if the universe were answering the question for her Bonnie came rushing down the stairs, her bag in hand and tears streaming down her face. Elena followed after her and Jenna turned to them both in concern.

Bonnie stopped at the bottom stair her eyes looking from Alaric and Jenna and then back again. She looked even more distraught than she already was and Alaric moved to walk around Jenna and into the house.

"Bonnie let's talk about this," Elena was saying, "We'll go back upstairs and talk about this. We just need to calm down."

It was clear that Elena had been crying as well and when Bonnie shook her head violently Alaric knew it was something beyond the normal teen angst.

"Oh sweetheart are you okay?" Jenna asked, "Did you two get into another fight? Elena's right it'll be fine. It'll blow over, it always does."

Making a snap decision, Alaric walked around Jenna and directly up to Bonnie. He knelt down in front of her and spoke softly as if to a startled animal. "Bonnie," he said, "Look at me. What's going on?"

Bonnie shook her head again, her eyes pointedly landed on Jenna. "Nothing," she said, "I don't want to interrupt. I was just leaving."

Alaric took note of the dried blood on Bonnie's neck that she attempted the hide with her hair and scowled. "Bonnie," he tried again, "Bon, look at me." Bonnie finally met his gaze as he took her hands in his. "There's _nothing_ to interrupt. Do you understand?"

Bonnie seemed to catch the meaning of his words and gave another stiff nod, looking mildly less distraught but not by much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alaric asked.

Bonnie shook her head again. "I just want to get out of here please," she said looking at him and only him.

Ric nodded once. "I can give her a ride home," Elena said, "She road over with me."

Alaric shook his head. "Its fine," he said, "I'm leaving anyway and she's clearly upset. I'll make sure that she gets home safely."

"That's so sweet of you." Jenna was looking at him like he hung the moon and Alaric knew that look would change if she knew his real plans. "You've been here a day and already you're more invested in these kids than Tanner ever was," she smiled.

Alaric winced and forced a smile in return. "Yeah," he said, "Like I said. I want to make a good impression." He stood to his feet and took Bonnie's hand. "We'd better get going. Wouldn't want her grandmother to worry."

Elena called out that she would text Bonnie and Alaric wasn't all that surprised when she didn't respond. "Have a good night," he called behind him as he led Bonnie outside and to his car.

Alaric opened the passenger's side and helped Bonnie into the car, tossing her bag into the back seat. Alaric got into the driver's side and started the car. Bonnie's eyes stayed glued to the window as they drove away, watching as the scenery passed outside.

Alaric reached out and took her hand and she didn't pull away as he threaded their fingers together. "Will your grandmother miss you if I don't take you home?" Alaric asked.

"No," Bonnie answered squeezing his hand, "I was supposed to be staying the night with Elena. She's not expecting me."

Alaric nodded. "The blood on your neck. Are you hurt?"

"I was," Bonnie murmured, "I'm not anymore I guess. I just didn't get a chance to clean up. It was just…so much going on."

Alaric had the urge to kill. He wanted answers but he expected he already knew what it was that had attacked Bonnie. "I want to know what happened," he said, "But not right now. I'm going to take care of you first and when _you_ are ready to talk we'll talk. Not before."

Bonnie squeezed his hand pulled their joined hands into her lap and kept them there the entire ride to Alaric's apartment.

He was blurring the lines and pushing the boundaries but in that moment he could care less. He parked the car when they arrived and he walked Bonnie upstairs, still holding her hand. He unlocked the door and was glad that he hadn't met any of his neighbors yet and there would be no one snooping around or asking questions.

Once inside Bonnie let go of his hand and looked around. She walked across the hardwood floors, looked around the kitchen, ran her hands along the spines of the books on the bookshelf, walked in between the boxes piled up around them, and then walked over to sit on his couch.

Alaric walked into his bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt from his top drawer and then walked into the bathroom to get a washcloth that he dampened with warm water. "You sure I don't need the first aid kit?" he called.

"No," Bonnie called back, "I'm fine. I promise."

Satisfied Alaric went back through the apartment and joined Bonnie on the sofa. He noted the blood stains on her shirt. "You wearing something under that?" he asked, at Bonnie's nod he said, "Take it off."

Bonnie grinned and though her cheeks were still stained with tears Alaric was glad to see it. "Yes, Mr. Saltzman."

Alaric laughed rolling his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Maybe not but I like teasing you," Bonnie smiled. Alaric watched as she pulled the peasant blouse over her head to reveal a tight brown camisole underneath.

She wasn't wearing a bra and Alaric found himself momentarily distracted. He was however brought back to reality when his eyes moved upward and landed on the dried blood on her neck. "Pull your hair back for me," he whispered.

Bonnie lifted ran her hands through her hair, scooping it up and holding it up and out of the way. Alaric began to clean the blood from her neck with the wash cloth in his hand. His touch was gentle and Bonnie closed her eyes leaning into it. "You're good at this," she said.

"What? Cleaning up blood?" Alaric chuckled.

Bonnie shook her head as the last of the blood was cleared away. "Taking care of me," she answered. "You didn't have to bring me here. You didn't have to intervene at all back there. I know what you're risking. Thank you."

Ric watched as she let go of her hair and it once again tumbled down her shoulders. "I wouldn't have bothered for anyone else. Not with bringing them here anyway."

"I know that too." She leaned over and kissed his cheek and pulled back quickly.

Bonnie took the shirt he offered to her and pulled it over her head. Without saying anything more to her Alaric opened his arms. Bonnie leaned into him immediately wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his around her in turn.

They sat like that for a long time before Bonnie started to talk. Eventually she told him everything. She told him the truth about her family. About vampires and the Salvatore brothers. She told him what was going on in the town and the lives that had been lost. She told him about her possession and what had happened that very night.

Alaric had been right about the darkness in the town, about what was hidden in the shadows. A part of him felt vindicated that Isobel's research and her death hadn't been in vain but he said nothing. He let Bonnie talk and cry and rubbed her back and waited until she was done.

When she stopped crying he told her everything would be alright. He told her that she was safe and then he told her some truths of his own. About Isobel and her research and his real motives for coming to Mystic Falls.

Alaric pried himself away from Bonnie and left the room. When he returned it was with a stake in hand. "I'm a hunter," he said, "I've been researching and hunting since my wife was killed by a vampire. Her body was never found. It disappeared when the monster did but I vowed I would find him and I've been researching and hunting ever since. So believe me when I say you're going to be safe with me and I'm even if I can't really promise that nothing bad will happen again I can promise to fight like hell to make sure it doesn't and to be there for you when it does."

Bonnie stood from the couch and walked up to him. She put her hand over the hand he had on the stake. "I don't know how to use my powers," Bonnie said, "Not yet. They didn't keep me safe tonight and until they can…I want you to teach me what you know."

Alaric smiled. She was a witch and a fighter and so strong. After everything she had been through that night she was still determined. He admired her all the more. This girl that had come out of nowhere and had confirmed and validated everything he had been trying to prove right for so long. This girl that looked at him with such awe when she was the one who was the amazing one. This girl who had fought demons that very night and wanted to still keep fighting. He wasn't sure how he would fight what he felt for her but it was a battle for another day.

"One thing at a time," he said, "For right now let's get some rest. Now that Emily is gone, maybe you'll get a good night's sleep, it's the least you deserve."

He had planned on letting her sleep on the couch but Bonnie stood and held out her hand to him. Alaric set the stake on the coffee table and took her hand, even knowing how dangerous it was, he led her to his bedroom.

Bonnie took of her shoes and the jeans that she was wearing. As they hit the floor Alaric's t-shirt covered Bonnie and fell past her knees. Alaric was tempted to see more of the view underneath but shook his head.

"Go ahead and get in," he said, "I'm going to go change."

"You're not going to fight me on this?" Bonnie asked, clearly surprised that he hadn't opted to argue.

"Not tonight," he said, "I don't want you to be alone and you don't want to be alone. I want you here and you want me with you. You've been through enough. We'll worry about the rest in the morning."

Bonnie smiled and then climbed in the bed and under the covers. Alaric walked over to his dresser and pulled another t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from the drawers.

He walked into the bathroom to change. He changed quickly and stared at himself in the mirror, knowing that he was a man damned.

Alaric left the bathroom and retrieved his and Bonnie's discarded clothes, throwing them all in his hamper.

He turned out his light as walked back into the room. It was easier to climb in bed with her and think nothing of it in the dark. She crawled over to his side immediately and he wrapped his arms around her as she draped herself over him.

"Goodnight, Ric," Bonnie whispered, her lips brushing against his neck where her face was buried, as she spoke.

"Goodnight, Bon," he whispered back, his hands gripping her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

Yes, fighting his feelings for her would be a battle. A battle for another day. A battle that Alaric knew that he would likely lose.


	2. part two:future

**Title:** rust & stardust

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Alaric, Stefan/Elena, Matt/Caroline, Jeremy/Anna, Alaric/Jenna (One-sided), mentions of Alaric/Isobel, Bonnie/Ben, ect.

 **Trope/Prompt:** Age Difference

 **Summary:** When Alaric Saltzman meets Bonnie Bennett he is intensely attracted to her but rejects his feelings when he discovers that not only is she seventeen but that she's his student. Though, they both try their best not to become overly attached, Alaric soon finds that his relationship with Bonnie becomes serious. However, his personal reservations and outside influences threaten to doom the affair.

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Secret Relationships, Student/Teacher Relationships, ect.

 **part two || future**

"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."  
― **Søren Kierkegaard**

In the morning Alaric woke up first. He held Bonnie in his arms and let himself imagine a future with her as she slept soundly. It was only a few moments that he allowed himself to give in the temptation of it. He thought about waking up with her on many mornings like that one. He thought about trivial things like eating meals together and brushing their teeth side by side. He thought about big things like moving into together and the first time they would make love. Then he thought about the gaps of time they would be inhabiting. He thought about watching her graduate high school. He thought about her going to college and broadening her horizons while he stayed in a small town teaching high school History. He thought about aging and graying while she stayed in her prime for a much longer span of time. There were sixteen years that separated them and it seemed like ions in that moment though he knew the older they got the less it would matter. However, it mattered in that moment and so Alaric got out of bed.

Alaric looked at the clock and realized they had plenty of time before school started and so he showered quickly before he started to cook breakfast. One meal together, one morning of pretending that this could be their future wouldn't hurt anyone. They needed the calm and the peace for a moment. When they walked back out into the world it would with the knowledge that vampires existed and inhabited their town, the knowledge that Bonnie was indeed a witch, and it would be back to the boundaries that society put in place in terms of their relationship. With the things that they were aware of now, it was clear that things would never be the same as they once were anyway. It wouldn't be fair to either of them if they didn't take little moments like this for themselves, even if they knew it could never happen again.

Bonnie awoke when Alaric's actual alarm went off. He could hear her climb out of bed and when she walked into the kitchen it was the most adorable sight he'd ever seen. She leaned against the counter, her hair rumpled, still wearing his shirt and her eyes half closed with sleep. Alaric wanted to kiss her awake, but knew not to open that can of worms and so he kissed her forehead instead.

She blinked sleepy at him as he pushed a mug of coffee across the counter towards her. "I hope you're hungry," he said, "I made breakfast."

"No one cooks for me," Bonnie smiled, "Not anymore anyway. Not since I learned how to myself and that was actually probably longer ago that you'd think. Not even my Grams cooks. She always leaves too early to make breakfast and gets home too late to make dinner."

Alaric shrugged, though he could tell the act of him cooking for her meant more to Bonnie than she wanted to let on. "I'm good at taking care of you remember?"

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you," she murmured, "I even usually eat alone. My dad is gone a lot and like I said my Grams is on campus late most nights. I…um….I eat at the Grill with my friends after school most days just so I don't have to eat at home alone. I'm not saying this to make you feel sorry for me or anything I just…I'm grateful to you and not just for brining me here last night and listening to me and sharing your secrets and letting me cry."

"You shared your secrets with me too," Alaric said seriously, "Secrets I intend to keep and I meant what I said when I said you could always come to me. I've eaten alone ever since Isobel disappeared. I'm used to it but I don't like it. I'm glad you're here. Neither one of us has to be alone this morning."

When Bonnie walked around the counter to hug him, Alaric opened his arms readily. The stayed like that for a while before Bonnie helped him set the table and they sat down to eat breakfast together.

As they talked quietly and Bonnie passed him the salt using her powers, the sun shown in through the window and seemed to envelope her in light. Alaric made a lame joke about them filming their own Bewitched remake and as Bonnie laughed he thought, yes, he definitely wished this could be his future.

 **:::**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't at all that excited about the prospect of Career Night. Not because she didn't know what she wanted to do, she had decide that fairly recently. She had always thought about teaching and now that she knew that the supernatural wasn't something that was only existent in movies and books she knew what she wanted to focus on.

It was a bit hypocritical of her she knew, to now want to study the Occult after how many jokes she had made about her Grams doing the same. The thing was that now that she knew what she was and was aware of what she was up against she wanted to as knowledgeable as possible. She wanted to learn about her heritage and her lineage and her powers. She wanted to learn about what else was out there. About the lore and myths that surrounded her kind and vampire and whatever else there was. She figured if she was going to be learning anyway, she may as well make a career out of it. She already had her Grams path to go behind, with references from a lot of the faculty at Whitmore who loved Shelia Bennett and had known Bonnie since she was a little girl, at the ready whenever she needed them and Alaric had offered to share some of his former wife's research and so as far as Bonnie was concerned she was a bit ahead of the game career wise.

Bonnie wasn't excited about Career Night because her mind was still focused on what happened the day before and what all of those discoveries could mean for the future ahead of her. Bonnie's mind was still on that as she walked down the hall with Elena towards their first class.

Elena apologized for the night before but Bonnie wasn't sure if the girl really knew what she was apologizing for. "I just needed time to process things," Bonnie said, "And it seemed like you were more focused on what you had gone through and I get that you've been holding this secret but that doesn't mean that I had room to carry your stuff on top of mine."

Elena nodded. "I get that and I'm sorry." Her gaze traveled to Matt and Caroline across the hall. "Did I miss something?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "They've been hanging out." She adjusted her books from one hand to the other.

"It's kind of weird, don't you think?" Elena asked and Bonnie rolled her eyes. She wondered if Elena expected Matt to pine after her forever.

"She needs someone nice like him," Bonnie defended, "As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."

Elena gave her a sideways glance. "How are you handling all of that anyway?"

Bonnie sighed. In all of her apologizing Elena had just now thought to ask. "I'm freaked out," Bonnie admitted. "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful, to Mr. Saltzman he helped me through it. He was really there for me. He listened. It meant a lot. "

Bonnie stopped talking when she realized how she sounded. Her feelings for Alaric were growing and she knew that she would have to try harder to hide them. It wasn't like she could act on them but he made it so hard for her not to want to.

When she had woken up in his bed and they'd eaten breakfast together it felt like they were a real couple. A couple with a future together. Then Bonnie had showered and dressed and he'd turned into her teacher again as soon as they pulled into the school parking lot. Bonnie hadn't expected anything less but it still hurt.

She wondered if Elena would pick up on anything but her friend was oblivious as usual. "You didn't tell him anything did you?"

It was easier to lie to Elena than Bonnie realized it would be. "Not anything he didn't know himself already," she said. It was true in a way. Alaric had known about vampires even if he hadn't known all that Bonnie had told him.

"Good." Elena said before the discussion was brought back around to where Bonnie knew Elena wanted it to be. "You're grateful to Stefan, too right," Elena pressed, "I mean he saved your life."

"Yeah but it was his brother who endangered it in the first place," Bonnie said, "I know he's been trying to do the right thing but he was right Elena, death and violence follow him. As long as Damon is around that's exactly how it's going to be."

"Well he's leaving soon," Elena frowned, "So I guess it doesn't matter much anymore."

Bonnie looked at the dejected look on Elena's face and decided to throw her bone. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," she said, though she wouldn't have minded herself if he did and if Damon went with him all the better.

While she didn't believe Stefan to be a bad person, she knew being what he was made him dangerous and attracted danger to him. It would be a relief if both of the Salvatores disappeared off of those facts alone. Though, with Alaric by her side, even if it wasn't in the way she wanted him to be, Bonnie felt less alone.

"Yes he would," Elena said, "He thinks he's protecting me. A clean break and all of that."

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe it's for the best," she said.

Elena of course looked offended and Bonnie sighed as she said. "What? Why? What do you mean?"

It was amazing to her that Elena could enter into a relationship with a vampire that was over a hundred and fifty years but old because he looked perpetually seventeen no one would bat an eyelash. But then she and Alaric couldn't even try because of their time that separated them. Even though in the long run if Bonnie thought about it, eventually her age difference with Alaric wouldn't even matter much. They would both grow old and age and time and experience would balance things.

However, with Elena and Stefan, Elena would grow old and age and Stefan would stand still. How much more time would they have anyway if Elena didn't become a vampire herself?

"I mean what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Bonnie asked pointedly.

Just then one of the signs that were being hung up for Career Night fell at their feet. Promise for the Future, it read in big yellow letters. Elena gave her an accusing look and Bonnie shook her head. "It wasn't me I swear."

As the people hanging the sign raised it up again Bonnie looked straight ahead and saw Alaric walking down the hall towards them just as the sign reached the right height and was hung up, waving freely. Bonnie smiled as he grew closer and he smiled in turn.

"Morning, Ms. Gilbert," he said, as he passed, "Good morning, Bonnie."

"Good morning, Ric," Bonnie greeted as Elena waved. As he walked by her his hand brushed against Bonnie's as he passed.

Bonnie turned to watch him go and saw as he looked at her over his shoulder, the action was deliberate. "Hang in there," he mouthed and winked.

Bonnie nodded, her smile returning full force. Bonnie continued to walk and thought as she looked up at the sign that maybe the future had more promise than she realized.

 **:::**

When Bonnie got home she, sifted through her closet trying to find an outfit for Career Night. She knew that a lot of the town's professionals and a few college scouts would be there but they weren't the only ones Bonnie was hoping to impress.

Bonnie settled on a mini a black floral printed mini dress with button accents and a pleated skirt that tied at the waist. She paired with a pair of black ankle boots and black military inspired blazer that she'd found going thrift shopping with her Grams. It had had big brass buttons down the front and smaller ones at the sleeves.

"Well don't you look nice," her Grams said from the doorway of her room as Bonnie finished putting the finishing touches on her make up.

"Thanks Grams," she said, "I just want to make a good impression tonight?"

Shelia nodded. "I know," she said, walking over and adjusting her jacket, "I'm sorry that your father can't be there tonight."

Bonnie's grandmother had made a similar apology on her father's behalf before and Bonnie knew it wouldn't be the last time that she made it either. "Its fine," Bonnie said, trying to keep her tone neutral, "I'm used to it." She knew her issues with her absentee parents well and didn't want to rehash the, not even with her grandmother.

"Doesn't mean that you should have to be," Sheila said.

Bonnie shrugged and decided to change the subject. "Well I'm glad you're coming anyway," she said, "The History teacher I was telling you about, Mr. Saltzman, he really wants to meet you. I told him a bit about our family history and he's really interested in it."

Bonnie hadn't revealed everything that had happened to her Grams yet and she wasn't sure when she would but she had meant what she'd said to Alaric about being excited to introduce them.

"This is the first time I've seen you excited about school in a long time and you've been asking me more about our heritage than you have since finding out what we really are so if I have him to thank for that then I'd be happy to meet him," Sheila said smiling.

Bonnie grinned. "He's so different than Tanner," she said, "He's kind and he thinks I'm smart. Tanner always went out of his way to embarrass me or make me look stupid and I just could never get engaged in the material because I was always on edge. Alaric makes it interesting and you can tell he's really passionate about what he's teaching. More than that Grams, he believes in me, and he thinks I could have a real future in teaching if I really wanted to."

Sheila placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders and studied her for a long time. "I've never seen you look this happy about school before," she laughed, "You've always had the potential and I don't know if you've been too afraid to live up to up until now or what. When you were little and I took you to my lectures you'd learn the material quicker than some of my students and I was so excited to tell you the truth back then. I wanted you to know who you really were. To embrace it. But then your father put these ideas in your head about me and this town and their backwards thinking and their rumors made you hide. Not just from the things I taught but from your potential. You got so embarrassed of the things that once interested you and so focused on what other people thought that you let yourself fade into the background."

Bonnie swallowed as she thought about the truth of those words. She was already the girl whose mother left her. The girl whose father was never in town. Then she became the girl whose grandmother was crazy. She had coped with it all by trying to blend in when she could and trying to stay invisible when she couldn't.

"Those friends of yours," Sheila continued, "I know that you love them but they're selfish and self-centered at times. Their teenagers so it's to be expected. But they let you do it I think, encouraged it, because it brought more attention to them and took it off of you. You forgot how special you are. How beautiful, how smart and how powerful. Then by the time I told you the truth that little girl that would have been excited and embraced herself was gone and replaced by someone that was scared and unsure. When you came to me crying that night and asked me what was happening to you, all I could think was that there was a time that you wouldn't have had to ask."

Bonnie fought the urge to cry as her grandmother's eyes began to water. "For a long time I didn't think I would get you back," she whispered, "That confident smart little girl who didn't care what the world thought that believed in magic and believed in herself. I didn't think I would see her again but now…she's coming through. If this Mr. Saltzman brought her out again, I'd be happy to meet him, even if his name is a mouthful."

Bonnie laughed wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"He might be bringing that side of you back to the surface," Sheila said, "Which is the mark of a good teacher. But you keep her out, you hear me? You be the one that builds that side up and keeps building."

Bonnie nodded. "I hear you Grams," she said.

Bonnie hugged her grandmother and suddenly she was looking forward to Career Night. The moment was broken however, when Elena texted her to tell her that there was another vampire in town.

 **:::**

Alaric had been setting up tables and booths for Career Night all afternoon. It was a good opportunity to connect with his fellow staff and now that the night had fallen, Career Night would be a good chance to connect with the students and their parents.

It was clear to Alaric that the small town mentality prevailed and that most of the people on staff had grown up in Mystic Falls and had gone to school with most of the students' parents. That left Alaric as the odd man out and so he was doing his best to mingle and show his face.

He couldn't help but watch the door however, he was waiting on Bonnie to arrive. Not only was he looking forward to meeting the infamous Sheila Bennett but he had a surprise for Bonnie and if he were honest there was never a time when he wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

His favoritism would likely be blatant to anyone who was looking for it. However, he didn't really care at the moment. He wanted Bonnie to succeed. He wanted her to flourish. He wanted her to reach her full potential. He wanted her to know she wasn't alone. He wanted her to know that she was worthy of special attention. At the end of the day he simply just wanted her. That was something that could never be let out into the open however, and so he framed in the only way he could, a teacher showing special interest in a student.

Alaric's eyes stayed on the set of double doors leading into the room with all the tables and booths set up until finally Bonnie walked through it. She immediately sought him out it seemed as their eyes met a moment later and he waved.

Bonnie smiled as he weaved his way through the crowd and stopped in front of her. She looked incredible as always and he didn't waste a moment to tell her so in spite of their surroundings. "You look beautiful," he said, "I'm sure the professionals here will be very impressed and there's someone in particular I'd like you to meet."

Bonnie stared at him in confusion. "Really," she said, "And who's that?"

"Her name is Nathalie Holloway," he said, "She teaches Magic, Science, and Religious Studies at Duke University. I gave her a call today after school and told her a little bit about you and your interests and she really wanted to meet you."

"What exactly did you tell her?" Bonnie asked.

"Not all that much," he said reassuringly needing her to know that he had kept her secret, "Just that I had a remarkable student with great intelligence and family from Salem that might have an interest in her program. A little coaxing on my part and about two and a half hours later she was driving through the town limits."

Bonnie looked both pleased and surprised which had been his goal. "Why would you do that for me?"

He shrugged. "You said you might be interested in Duke and I had the connections," he stated, "Now all you have to do is be your smart, funny, charming self and show her all of that potential and you might even have a lock on a letter of recommendations if not a personal reference when you start applying to colleges next fall."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted as, who had to be her grandmother, walked up to stand next to them. "Well anyway one who talks about my granddaughter in such glowing terms is a man after my own heart," she said, grinning.

Alaric laughed. "You must be Sheila Bennett," he said, "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Alaric Saltzman the new History teacher and its clear to see where Bonnie gets her good looks from."

Sheila's grin widened. "I've heard a lot of about you as well though Bonnie neglected to tell me you were such the charmer," she said and then, "I'd like to thank you for all you've been doing for her. You've only been in town a few days and already you've had such an impact."

Alaric held out his hand for the woman to take. When she did she gripped his hand tightly and he felt a tingling sensation as her eyes lost focus for a moment. He glanced at Bonnie and she looked uncertain but shook her head when he moved to pull his hand away.

When Shelia locked eyes with him again there was a knowing look in hers as she nodded to herself. "You care about, Bonnie a great deal I see," she said, "I trust that you can take care of her. I know that you'll protect, keep her safe."

Alaric stared, alarmed and intimidated all at once as Sheila stared him down. She knew. He knew she knew. There was no question about it. Whatever she had done had given away his less than pure intentions towards her granddaughter, but she didn't look upset. She looked pleased almost and Alaric wasn't sure what to make of that. "Always," he said, responding honestly even if it could cause suspicion were anyone to hear.

"Good answer," Sheila said. She let go of his hand and then glanced over to the other side o the room, "If you two would excuse me I see a colleague of mine from Whitmore that I'd like to say hello to."

"Actually Ms. Bennett," Alaric said, "I kind of wanted to pick your brain. Bonnie said she used to sit in on your lectures and I wondered if I might do the same one day."

Alaric watched as Sheila dug through her purse until she pulled out a business card and then handed it to him. "You'll get your chance," she said and then he was gone.

Alaric turned back to Bonnie after watching her walk away. "Did she just use her powers on me?"

Bonnie nodded. "She's good at sensing things about people," she confirmed, "You're not mad are you?"

Alaric shook his head. "Are you kidding me? That was incredible. She's a bit intimidating sure but I like her a lot."

"Good," Bonnie said. She looked around and then frowned and Alaric knew that something bad was coming. "Listen, Elena said that there's another vampire in town," she said, "We don't know for sure who it is yet but be on the lookout. If I hear anything I'll let you know. Did you come prepared?"

Alaric nodded. "I never leave home unprepared," he said, "I'll be on the lookout, but don't let this ruin your night. When the time comes you get your grandmother out of here. In the meantime come meet Nathalie. I'm sure you'll have a lot of to talk about."

Alaric reached out to take her hand and the realized where he was and what he was about to do before letting his hand fall to the side. They were getting to comfortable and he had come to close to letting it be known.

"Don't worry," Bonnie whispered, "It's harder for me not to do things like that than I thought it would be too."

Alaric knew that he was being hypocritical. Setting boundaries he kept pushing. They'd agreed that nothing could happen and yet his natural response to her was telling her otherwise. He wasn't one who liked mixed signals so he could only imagine what Bonnie was thinking. "I don't know what you mean."

Bonnie gave him an unimpressed look as they began to walk over to Nathalie's table. Bonnie moved closer to them so that they were walking close enough for their hands to brush together each time they moved. "Bonnie," he said, "You shouldn't tempt fate."

Bonnie smiled innocently. "I don't know what you mean." Her tone was a bit mocking and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

Alaric laughed. "I guess I brought that on myself," he said. Still as they continued walking, he made not move to put any more space in between them.

 **:::**

Jenna Sommers had always been observant by nature. It was one of the reasons that she had studied psychology. She liked delving into the human mind and trying to figure out what made it tick. Her instincts were a bit off, Logan's motives since his return were still fishy to her at best and she had spent most of Career Night avoiding him.

However, the man that Jenna actually wanted to observed, seemed a bit harder to pin down. She watched from across the room as he lingered at the Duke University table. He'd been there for over a half hour and at first she'd thought it was because of the woman manning the table. The beautiful woman with the corkscrew curls and the dark skin that Elena had mentioned had a Haitian accent and that had touched Alaric's arm twice when he approached the table before he had moved away and stood closer to the student that was there with them, Bonnie Bennett.

While the woman at the table was interested in him, Alaric didn't seem to share her interest, much to Jenna's relief. The thing was, the woman wasn't the only woman at the table the was interested in Alaric it seemed.

Jenna had been watching for some time and she had observed Bonnie step closer into Alaric's space. She had observed the girl's hand brushing against his. She had observed her place her hand on his chest under the guise of showing him something in one of the brochures. Alaric was all smiles, and seemed oblivious of it all.

"Staring like that is kind of creepy you know," Elena said coming up to stand beside Jenna.

"Bonnie and Alaric seem close," Jenna commented, "He hasn't really been here long but clearly he's made an impact on her the same way he's done for Jeremy."

Jenna looked for some kind of reaction. She knew that Bonnie told her everything and so if something was off, there would be some kind of sign Jenna could pick up on. Elena shrugged. "Yeah," she said, "They're on a first name basis. Ever since he helped her after we got into that fight they seem close I guess. I mean I honestly feel like it's because Bonnie's dad is never around and someone is finally taken an interest in her."

Jenna blinked. "So you're saying she has daddy issues?"

Elena shook her head. "I mean not in those words." They both watched as one of the other faculty appeared pulling Alaric away from Bonnie's side. He leant down and whispered something to Bonnie that made her smile and then he was walking off, glancing back to give her the thumbs up. "Everyone had their favorite teachers in school. She said he thinks she has potential."

They stopped talking as Alaric walked over to them and smiled. Elena excused herself and Jenna smiled at Alaric in return. "You seem to be a popular man for someone who just got here," Jenna said.

Alaric grinned. "I don't know about that," he said, "I'm glad to see you here though. Elena wasn't sure if you could make it."

Jenna shrugged. "Career Night is the new bowling," she joked. He made a halfhearted attempt to laugh and Jenna forced a smile.

Alaric was a nice man but at the same time she wasn't sure if he was interested in her. He seemed to be nice to everyone. Also she wanted to broach the topic of Bonnie with him before the girl got hurt, it was clear to Jenna that she had some kind of crush on him and Jenna remembered how humiliating her first crush on a teacher was.

"So Bonnie's a sweet girl huh?" She said, in one of the worst attempts at being subtle ever.

Alaric nodded just the same his smile freezing on his face. "Yeah she's a good student and a real sweetheart," he said. "She has a lot of potential."

"Listen," she said, "You're a nice guy and kind of oblivious and so I feel like I should tell you that from my stand point it looks like she might have a bit of a crush on you. I could be wrong but I mean…I know what that's like so just be careful okay. She's Elena's best friend and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Alaric nodded. "I don't think that's what's going on," he said, "She's just been through a lot and looking for guidance. But you should know that I would never do anything to hurt Bonnie if I could help it."

His tone was so sincere that Jenna fell a little harder and she beamed up at him when she said, "You really are a godsend to this school."

She touched his arm and unlike with the woman at the Duke table he didn't pull away and Jenna counted that as a victory in her favor.

Jenna glanced back over to the Duke table and saw that this time they were the one's being observed. Bonnie looked back at her before shaking her head and looking away. Jenna was certain in the moment that Bonnie didn't just see Alaric as some kind of father figure.

 **:::**

Career Night turned out to be more eventful than Bonnie had thought it would be. Alaric had broken up a fight between Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert. Bonnie had witnessed Alaric flirting with Jenna even though the first time she'd seen them together he had claimed there was nothing going on. Alaric had almost gotten into a fight with the mayor. Caroline and been attacked by Logan Fell. Logan Fell had turned out to be a vampire. Alaric had hunted down and killed Logan. Elena had gone missing, though Bonnie hadn't found that out until later and the next morning Bonnie's powers were blocked, another thing Bonnie hadn't found out until later.

"It's a full moon tonight," her Grams had said on the ride home from career night, "Celestial events effect different people in different ways but don't be surprised tomorrow morning if we wake up to an utter shit show."

Bonnie had grinned in amusement but her amusement ended when she realized that her grandmother was right.

When she'd gotten to school and figured out that Elena was off somewhere with Damon and Stefan begged for her help, she'd conceded because she knew how volatile and dangerous that Damon could be.

However, when she'd attempted to locate her friend with her powers she wasn't unable to do so. When she'd gotten home that day and tried to look it up in all of the grandmother's books, her Grams had returned into time to tell her that it was all in her head, that fear was what was blocking her and she had to face whatever was scaring her.

Bonnie had wanted to call Alaric but stopped herself. Not just because she had witnessed, Elena's Aunt Jenna with him the night before but also because she knew deep down that this was something that she had to face down herself.

Still she thought about him the whole way over to the ruin.

When Bonnie went to the ruins of Old Fell's Church and the ground gave way her fear was at its peak. She was face to face with the tomb where her ancestor had trapped the vampires that she could still hear moving and writhing inside.

She thought about Alaric again as she faced down her demons.

By the time Stefan had found her Bonnie was a nervous wreck. When he'd gotten her out she'd felt as if she'd accomplished something, she was still scared but she had gone to a place that had terrified her anyway and she had braved in on her own.

She wanted to Alaric that she had done. That she had faced her fears. She wanted him to know. She wanted to be held by him as she told the whole story. She wanted to eat dinner with him and laugh at all his bad jokes and see if her powers were unblocked when she tried to use them to pass him the salt.

Those thoughts kept coming no matter how many times she tried to stop them and she knew there wouldn't be a real end to them until something, this thing, whatever it was between her and Alaric got some kind of resolution.

When Stefan took her home Bonnie got a text from Alaric. A part of her wanted to avoid seeing him. She was afraid of what would happen when she did. Afraid that her feelings were one sided. Afraid enough to stay in that sort of limbo that they were in. Bonnie had thought about ignoring the text but she decided not to, it was something else that she needed to face down.

She drove to Mystic Grill and saw him sitting at the bar with a book. She walked over immediately to sit by him.

He turned to look at her and frowned at the scratch on her forehead. He reached out to touch her face but his hand fell short, the same way it had fallen short of holding hers the night before.

"Why didn't you call me?" Alaric said, "I would've gone with you."

"I know." Bonnie sighed. "It was something I had to do on my own," she said, "Stefan ended up finding me by chance but even if he hadn't…I needed to face my fears by myself. It's the only way I can get past them."

Alaric nodded. "I understand that," he said, "But I told you I would be there for you and I meant that."

"I know you did," Bonnie said. She turned to him more fully. "I just don't know if that's where I want you to be." Bonnie backpedaled a bit and shook her head, "No, that's not right. I know where I want you to be and I know that you can't always be there. I need to be able to fight my own battles. I know why you can't be there all the time or in the way that I want you to be. Honestly, it's hard for me with us being this close. I keep thinking about what would have happened if I were the right age or went to a different school or whatever it would take for it to be alright for me to feel the things I feel about you. But it doesn't matter what it would take. I feel them and those feelings aren't going away. I've been thinking about my future lately and I want you to be in it."

"Bonnie," Alaric sighed, closing his book, "I know that we-"

"You don't have to do that," she whispered, "You don't have to explain all of this to me again. I know why we can't happen. I just feel like if that's where we stand then we should actually keep the teacher student boundaries in place like we said we would and not just dance around them. I need a clean break. I can't stay the night at your place or call you when I'm upset. You can't pull strings at school for me or cook for me or tell me I'm beautiful or anything you've been doing in that gray area between appropriate and inappropriate. If it really can't happen then we need to let go of whatever this is. You of all people should know that you can't move on if you're looking backwards."

"Yeah I do, I've spent years trapped in and a part of me is still there because I don't know what happened and maybe I never will." Bonnie hadn't wanted to hurt him by bringing up his wife even in veiled terms but she wanted to be honest and get things out in the open with him. "I haven't thought about moving forward in a long time," he said, "Not about the future. Not until now. It was all about solving the mysteries of before. Never living in the moment. Now I have hope and I don't know if I can let go of that."

Bonnie blinked. "Because of Jenna or because of me?" Bonnie asked.

Alaric winced. "Because of you Bonnie," he said, "There's nothing going on with Jenna. She wants there to be but there isn't. She's nice and sweet and maybe even someone I would be interested in if I wasn't already…."

"We're not together so you shouldn't have to defend yourself to me if there were," she replied, "That's kind of my point. I lectured Elena about what her future would be like with Stefan and here I am pining after you. The sad thing is that, our future together wouldn't even be as impossible as one would be for them, him being what he is but they're willing to try. You said that we couldn't and that's fine but right now I feel like we're floating in this space where we're saying one thing but doing a feeling another and I can't be stuck in this middle space where you're not just my teacher but you're not quite my friend and you can't be more than either."

Bonnie got up to leave and decided to end the conversation there but stopped when Alaric grabbed her arm. "I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't and then after that it'll be a clean break," he promised, "Just like you want. I just think that you should know that I would've kissed you if I had known. Knowing didn't stop me from wanting to. We'd probably end up in the same place but I would've had to at least…because it was you, Bonnie."

The reveal only made Bonnie feel worse. "Then why can't we at least try?"

"I'm not what you need for a lot of reasons and I thought even for a moment that I could be I would try Bonnie," he said, "You just…deserve better than someone that can't let go of yesterday."

The thing was that he could and he would for her and that scared him. It was something that he could see in the way that he looked at her. It was something that was unspoken but Bonnie was so certain was the case. He was afraid. He had been hurt and there still so much unknown but whatever it was he was feeling for her was strong enough to push past all of that. But he had been chasing a ghost for years. There was something comfortable and familiar about that. Something that he couldn't let go of to walk out into a different unknown with her just yet.

"When you're willing to try you know where to find me," Bonnie said smiling sadly, "But until you are, pretend that you don't."

"All or nothing." Ric clarified.

Bonnie nodded. She wasn't angry, just sure in a way that he was too afraid to be and she wasn't willing to let her life stop until he was. "All or nothing."

With those last words, Bonnie left Mystic Grill without looking back. When Bonnie got outside she breathed in the fresh air. She picked up a leaf from the ground placed in the palm of her hand. She concentrated her powers and hovered her over hand over it. She smiled wide as the leaf began to levitate. She looked down and concentrated on the leaves at her feet with a look sent them floating through the air. She wasn't blocked anymore. She wasn't afraid anymore.

 **:::**

Alaric was on his third vodka tonic since Bonnie had left him sitting at the bar. She'd been right. He had been trying to walk the line and she had called him on it. Here she was, a teenager, brave enough to put herself out there and he couldn't even face his own feelings.

He thought about the picture of Isobel still on his desk and him still wanting to find the truth behind her disappearance. He thought about how he had placated Jenna's flirty glances and doting smiles because she was an age appropriate target and what he truly wanted scared the shit out of him to the point that he could barely let himself indulge it in his mind. It was probably for the best. Bonnie deserved better than some possibly widowed broken man with more insecurities and demons than any girl her age needed to take on.

She also deserved to be taken care of. She deserved to be loved. She deserved to be encouraged and complemented and built up. She deserved a partner that was invested in her and in her future and in their future together. He could be that for her. He wanted to be that for her and part of him would let go of whatever he needed to, in order to be that for her.

It scared him that a girl he had just met could have that effect on him. As much as Isobel haunted him, she was a comfortable obsession and a good excuse to cling to so that he could stay stagnant. It was pathetic and he knew it but a part of him still needed to know the full truth in order to let go and he wouldn't go after Bonnie without finding it.

The thing about the past, it didn't just go away because one wanted it to. It sometimes needed to be examined and reflected upon in order to move forwards. Bonnie had done that. She was trying to understand who she was now and what she would become by looking back on her heritage on her lineage, by facing the choices that those before her had made. She had visited the past that night and she had faced down the vampires imprisoned in the tomb that her ancestor had saved. She had been facing her demons head on since he'd met her it seemed in one way or another.

His own past when he looked backwards, was still full of holes and unanswered questions.

Proving Isobel's research had been the first step and now he needed to solve the mystery behind her disappearance. He needed to do that so that he could close that door before he opened another.

Alaric downed the rest of his drink just as a man came up to sit beside him on the other side of the bar. One glance and Alaric recognized him immediately. Not a man, but a monster. The monster that was the last one to see Isobel alive.

Alaric set the glass back on the bar, his hand trembling. It would seem that door would be closed much quicker than he thought.

 _ **End Notes: Decade dance next chapter! Also some more angst but the payout comes. Please review this guys! I feel like this fic will be way longer than I originally intended because this pairing is honestly so interesting to explore and hopefully I did it well! Anyway off to the hospital to see my baby niece be born!**_


	3. part three : music

**Title:** rust & stardust

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Alaric, Stefan/Elena, Matt/Caroline, Jeremy/Anna, Alaric/Jenna (One-sided), mentions of Alaric/Isobel, Bonnie/Tyler (One-Sided), etc..

 **Trope/Prompt:** Age Difference

 **Summary:** When Alaric Saltzman meets Bonnie Bennett he is intensely attracted to her but rejects his feelings when he discovers that not only is she seventeen but that she's his student. Though, they both try their best not to become overly attached, Alaric soon finds that his relationship with Bonnie becomes serious. However, his personal reservations and outside influences threaten to doom the affair.

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content, Explicit Sexual Content, Secret Relationships, Student/Teacher Relationships, etc.

 _ **Author's Note: Finally, an update. To give you all an idea of how long its been since the last one, the niece I mentioned last chapter in the author's note is now a year old and has a baby brother. Lmao! Sorry it took so long folks. I've been going through some things. So this fic was a request which is a why another Bonnie pairing is sneaking in this chapter but not taking over. I am skipping the whole Bonnie and Ben thing entirely because a) his character served no real purpose and I still don't get why Stefan didn't kill him and b) if they were going to kidnap Elena anyway then why have Bonnie suffer unnecessarily and be embarrassed and called desperate. Like, they could have just used Elena as leverage to get both Bonnie and the Salvatore to cooperate but I digress. Elena will suffer though, but not until next chapter. Lol. In any case, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! No editing here! Happy reading!**_

 **part three || music**

" _To want someone so much could be a terrible thing, or it could be the best hope a man could have."_

― **Alice Hoffman** , **The Rules of Magic**

Bonnie Bennett had always loved music. It was in fact her first love and favorite form of expression. Whatever mood she was in, whatever situation, the right song could vindicate it or change it for the better.

After giving Alaric the ultimatum, Bonnie had taken a page out of Matt Donavon's breakup handbook and gone with Air Supply at first. Then she'd ended up listening to Brandy's "Sittin' Up in My Room" on repeat for three hours while binge watching Ru Paul's Drag Race on mute. By the time she had gotten Rihanna and Adele territory, her Grams had knocked on her door and poked her head in looking concerned.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie sighed. She was proud of herself for braving her fears and standing her ground but her insecurities were getting the better of her. She was uncertain as to whether Alaric would pick her. Especially given what was at stake.

It was even worse that she couldn't tell her Grams what was going on. Sheila was the only one she could talk to really, though now there was Alaric. Still there was now so much she had to hide from her Grams and Alaric might not be a sounding board for her any longer after what she'd said.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Bonnie said sitting up from her post on her bed.

Sheila raised an eyebrow and stepped into the room more fully. "The Supremes," Sheila said as she walked over and sat down on the edge of Bonnie's bed.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"The Supremes, Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell," Sheila repeated, "That's who got me through my first broken heart."

Bonnie sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's not exactly a broken heart," she said, "More like mourning what could have been."

Sheila laughed. "I forgot how dramatic young people can be when it comes to romance," she said, "Though, admittedly I'm relieved to hear you talk about things like romance and college lately. As much as I want you to embrace our heritage, I never wanted it to take over who you were and what you wanted once you discovered what we are. So,...who is he?"

Bonnie bit her lip. "I can't tell you."

Sheila's eyes narrowed. "Still keeping secrets."

Bonnie shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Nothing can happen. Nothing really has. Like I said, mourning what could have been."

"When I first met your grandfather, I thought the same thing," Sheila said, "But he kept pursuing me and eventually something _did_ happen. And it got me your mother, which... got me _you_. You I'm proud of, grateful for. And your grandfather, he was the love of my life. I'm saying that to say, whatever is meant to happen will, even if we can't see it just yet."

"Grandpa Gabe was a lot older than you right? How'd you handle that when you first got together?"

Sheila's eyes narrowed and Bonnie wondered for a moment if her Grams had figured her out. Then the look passed and Sheila shrugged. "It was a different time. People talked, had their own opinions, but not in the same way they do now. We did have to be careful in the very beginning but it got easier the older I got and the longer we stayed together. The age thing never bothered me in particular, it was more so the outside world boxing us in. I was already black and a woman, didn't need any other cause to ostracize myself. But I spent all this time fighting for my rights in so many other cases with the protests and politics in college, I said to myself, 'Why not just let go of the stigma and fight for the right to be with the man I love?' In any case, we wanted to make it work, and so we made it work. Eventually I was of the mind that people will talk one way or the other, so what does it matter?"

Bonnie thought about the words for a moment. Her concerns about the relationship with Alaric were mostly grounded in what risk it had in terms of his life and career if they were ever discovered. She hadn't really considered anyone's opinion other than that. Her grandmother was right, people would talk either way. She'd seen it all her life, they talked about her parents' divorce, her mother's abandonment, her father's frequent absences and her Grams' eccentricities. Bonnie had cared for so long about what other people thought and it had gotten her nothing and it was exhausting. She didn't want other people's issues to leak into her relationship with Alaric as well, if there ever was one.

The problem was, Bonnie wasn't sure if she was what Alaric really wanted. He said he wasn't what she needed but Bonnie couldn't help but wonder if he felt the other way around. If something was wrong with her, if he would have taken the chance to try if it was Elena or Caroline that he'd met the night he'd arrived. And maybe that was her own insecurities talking. Alright, it definitely was. Ever since her parents' divorce she had a tendency to blame herself and feel as if she weren't good enough when people left or relationships didn't work or became stagnant.

"When were you sure about grandpa? When did you know he was worth taking the leap for?" She asked.

"I knew right off," Sheila smiled wistfully, "I just didn't _want_ to know. I was scared. I never wanted anyone like I wanted him and no one had ever wanted me the way he did. He was ready before I was. You're like me in a lot of ways but you're like him too. You're brave. You proved that and keep proving that. Whoever this is...if their hesitating it isn't because they can't see all that is great in you. They'd have to be dumb, deaf and blind, not to see it. I think it's because they _can_ see it. Its intimidating being around someone so smart, beautiful and powerful. I mean, look at me, I _should_ know."

Bonnie laughed. "Seriously, Grams?"

Sheila huffed. "Yes, I am serious." She laughed and then, "If this person is worth it...stick with them. They'll come around. Can't be around someone as brave as you and not become brave too eventually."

Bonnie beamed. "Thanks, Grams."

Sheila stood. "You're welcome. Now, if you want to keep playing songs on repeat, at least throw in some Stevie Wonder."

Bonnie laughed and picked up her phone. As Sheila left her room, Bonnie put on her Motown playlist. Played her grandparents' wedding song.

She got out of bed and her smile widened as Sheila shut the door behind her and Bonnie could hear her singing from the hallway. " _Cause I'll be loving you always..._ "

 **:::**

Alaric Saltzman followed the crowd of college students as they made their way into Sheila Bennett's classroom. The woman had called him to sit in on one of her lectures on witchcraft. He had jumped at the chance, and not just because he wanted to see the woman in action. It was also because, while Isobel had had plenty of research materials on vampires, in terms of witches he was a bit out to sea.

There were _some_ findings that Isobel had documented. A few books that she had kept, two of which Alaric had in his messenger bag so that Sheila could pass them along to Bonnie. However, Isobel's obsession with vampires had trumped her interest in any other creatures of a paranormal nature.

Still, he had been doing some research of his own since finding out what Bonnie was and he'd found a few contacts of Isobel's that had specialized in witchcraft, magic, wicca and the occult that he wanted to contact on Bonnie's behalf. She'd told him not to do anything for her until he was sure where they stood with one another, but he wanted to make moves. Even if he wasn't ready for them to move forward and explore whatever it was between them in a romantic sense just yet, he was still her teacher, and still wanted to be there for her in any way he could. He knew that he couldn't help Bonnie without knowing more about her people and her culture. Even as distant as they were from one another at the moment, he still hoped that at some point that distance would close.

Besides that, research was his thing. History was his passion. He was curious.

Alaric had already intended to sit in the back of the classroom and out of the way even before Sheila motioned him to the far most seats. He gave her a quick greeting and then went in the direction that Sheila gestured. He walked up the steps separating the chairs from Sheila's podium up front and took a seat away from the college students in attendance.

He wanted to ask about Bonnie, but he didn't want to disrupt the woman from doing her job or hold up the class. He hadn't seen much of Bonnie outside of school since he'd encountered the vampire that had been the last one to see Isobel alive. Damon Salvatore. The same vampire that, as it turned out was the one that had attacked Bonnie and was also Stefan Salvatore's brother. The fact that he had the audacity to come after Bonnie pissed him off. It gave Alaric all the more reason to hate him, all the more reason to want him dead. But he was biding his time. He couldn't find out the truth behind Isobel's disappearance if the vampire was dead after all. He'd never get closure that way and he needed that, for Bonnie's sake, as well as for his own.

Sighing, he looked forward and tried his best to attend to the lecture.

The students seemed entranced by Sheila Bennett's words and her presentation. As she spoke, he found himself being sucked in as well. She had a way about her, a charisma. She also had a clear knowledge and a passion for the subject matter.

"Today we're going to talk about witches and familiar spirits. A concept that has been around almost as long as witches themselves. Most believe that the role of a witch's familiar spirit is regulated strictly to animals but that isn't the case," Sheila said, "There have been documented cases of humans, real people, acting as familiars to women suspected of witchcraft that date all the way back to the Middle Ages." Alaric watched as Sheila dimmed the lights with a remote and turned on a projector in the front of the room. The image projected was an illustration of an elderly witch surrounded by an array of animals. "From their conception these spirits were thought to be malevolent servants of witches acting out their ill will. Then again, witches are often thought to be malevolent. While some are, that can be said about humans in general. Some good and some bad. Because these familiar spirits were thought to be evil in nature and because many who persecuted witches did so with religious backing, naturally, these people depicted familiars as personification of demons or as individuals possessed by demons or shapeshifters taking on human form. Because why else would they agree to subject themselves to the presence of someone as unholy as a witch. _Never mind_ , her magic, power, majesty, and _indescribable_ beauty." The students laughed as Sheila fluffed her hair. "Though…my family being from Salem gives me a bit of a bias where witches are concerned. In truth most people who are chosen by a witch to act as their familiars, especially witches that are modern day practitioners, are simply, like witches, free thinkers and radical minds that are willing to contribute to the growth of a witch's craft and act as a protector."

Her eyes left the illustration on the projector and moved upward until they settled on Alaric and stopped. Alaric felt intimidated by Sheila's gaze even in the darkness. "At the end of the day a familiar is simply a witch's companion that comes to their aid in the practice of magic and is a essential support system throughout the development of the witch's powers. They support the witch and are in tune with the witch in ways that go beyond the understanding of most outside of the supernatural world. They are indispensable guides that, for a witch, are what helps them to bear the weight of the turmoil and danger they might face in a world that provides more persecution of them, than protection for them."

Alaric stared, mouth agape. She'd wanted him at this lecture for a reason. She'd felt something when she'd touched him. He'd felt a connection to Bonnie immediately. But he was hesitant to put what he was feeling in a box with a label.

"It _isn't_ some instantaneous connection that forms upon meeting," Sheila explained, as if reading Alaric's mind, "There's _no_ mysticism to it. It simply someone that the witch chooses herself and when that happens, after she makes the right choice when forming that bond, that person is instrumental in her fate, good or bad."

Alaric had questions but he figured he could save them for a one on one conversation with Sheila after the lecture as one of the students raised their hand to ask a question of their own.

She called on them and from her expression, it was a student that normally gave her trouble. He had worn the expression himself before and was starting to do so even in his current position whenever he had to call on Tyler Lockwood.

"What about the texts that claim that a witch's familiar must serve her in _all_ ways...even, sexually?" The student asked, causing snickers to be heard from those around her.

Sheila rolled her eyes. "Most of those texts were written by witch-hunters and religious fanatics and were originated during the Witch Trials. The goal was to make witch's look like deviants and to breed fear of them throughout the community so that hunting down and brutalizing or killing those suspected of witchcraft would seem less like a massacre and more like some form of protecting the area these women inhabited from them. Back then and even now, just like they feared women that spoke their mind and lived outside of societal norms they feared women that embraced their sexuality and acknowledged themselves as sexual beings. There's a reason they were said to be Satanic in nature. An accusation that, like many made against both women and witches at the time, was untrue. But that's a lecture for another time. That being said, to answer your question. A sexual component is not a prescribed part of a witch's relationship with their familiar. However, as the familiar is a witch's most trusted companion, many choose their sexual partners to fulfill that role."

Sheila wrapped up the lecture and the class was dismissed. Alaric wasn't sure what to think.

He waited until the class trickled out and he and Sheila were left alone to leave his seat and walk down to stand in front of Sheila's desk. She looked up at him over the rim of her wire framed glasses, a wry smile on her face. "I know you must have questions," she said.

Alaric gave a nod. "I…," he was momentarily at a lost, for words and then finally he settled on, "You felt something or saw something when you touched my hand when we first met. Is she…has she…"

Sheila held her hand up. "My granddaughter is a powerhouse but she's also a novice," she said, "When she comes into her power, into her own, she'll be a force to be reckoned with. The strongest of our line, the strongest of many, if not all lines. But right now, she's just a girl in need of support. Her powers are just developing. She won't even think about choosing a familiar until she's much further along. If at all. But…yes…I saw you in that role at some point in the future, which was why I invited you here today. However, the future isn't set in stone. In fact, I get glimpses of many possible futures and let's just say, my granddaughter's fate is much smoother with your presence in her life as a friend, a mentor, or whatever role she or you choose to have you fill. I'm not trying to push you in one direction or another, I just know that her chances worsen without you there. How you choose to be there for her, is up to you and her. I just thought you might want the information, just in case it comes up eventually."

Alaric frowned. It was clear from what Sheila wasn't saying, she knew exactly the ways in which wanted to be there. "Why are you telling me this? Why would you be okay with…" He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud.

Sheila sighed and motioned for him to sit in the chair in front of her desk and so he did.

He listened closely as Sheila opened her mouth to speak. "When I was a freshman in college, just eighteen years old," she said, "I met the love of my life. His name was Gabriel and he was also my professor and fifteen years my senior. He taught Occult and Religious Studies of all things. I never even thought being what I am could be incorporated into a career outside of novelty shops until I met him." Sheila laughed to herself as she twisted a wedding ring Alaric hadn't noticed before around her finger.

Sheila seemed like one of those women who was no nonsense, that paved her own path where there was none and always ahead of her time. It didn't surprise him that she'd ended up falling for an older man at such a young age. "Did it scare you or make you wary? The age difference, I mean."

"Not so much the age difference but the idea of being him. It did. At first. So, did falling for someone at all really. I wanted to be independent. I hated the idea of being tied down. But we just clicked. Related on so many levels. He was beautiful, and kind and he had a mind like no one I had ever known or have met since." Sheila smiled wistfully. "He challenged the way I looked at the world, the way I looked at _myself._ I fought him at first. I was headstrong even back then. I used to organize anti-war rallies and I was a part of all of these Civil Rights groups. I got arrested a few times. The last time, Gabe was the one that bailed me out of jail, and I told him I would pay him back. Didn't want to owe him a debt. He said, 'You want to pay me back…Stop skipping my class and let me take you to dinner.' He courted me, like I was something special. Didn't bat an eyelash when I told him I was a witch. We married three years later. Stayed together until the day he died. Almost forty years. Took a piece of me when he went. Bonnie was what kept me going." She paused and reached to place her hand over Alaric's. "Not a lot of people understood what I saw in him or he and me but…I was never as happy as I was with him with anyone else. He was my partner, my protector, my friend, and eventually my familiar spirit. Didn't seem right to choose anyone else when the time came."

She let go of his hand. Alaric watched as she took a deep breath and picked up a photo on her desk. It was Bonnie. She was smiling in a white dress, the photo captured her mid motion as she seemed to be twirling, her feet elevated off of the ground slightly like she was flying. Alaric couldn't help but smile as Sheila ran her hand over the photograph.

"As much as I've embarrassed her over the years and she's distance herself from me over the years," Sheila sighed, "I love that girl more than my own life. More than _reason_. Bonnie and I have always been a lot alike. Two sides of the same coin. When she came home talking about you…I recognized the signs. You two have a more empathetic and understanding ally in me than most because of my own past. But…understand that if I had seen _anything_ at all that was even the _slightest bit_ predatory in you directed toward her when I touched you, even the smallest blip of ill will or intent, we would be having an entirely _different_ conversation."

Alaric nodded. "Of course. And it's not like that, I would never-"

Sheila nodded, setting the photo down. "I know," she said, "But…Bonnie is still very young. And we live a different time than the one I was in when I married her grandfather. The world won't be as understanding as me and I don't want her…growing up faster than she has to. Though, I suppose it's a little late for that. Even still…I won't be here forever. And I need to make sure she'll have someone that will be there for her when I'm not able to any longer. If that's you, I know you'll do the job. I've seen it. But if it's not, if you decide on a different path then I need you to let her go and let it be a clean break. Don't string her along and give her hope where there is none. She's had enough loss and abandonment. Be clear about what you want. Muddy waters between the two of you will do nothing but make the road ahead of you even harder than it already will be. Do you understand?"

Again, Alaric nodded. "I understand." He moved to respond further but stopped as he heard footsteps coming toward the classroom. He cleared his throat. "I'll keep all this in mind moving forward."

He stood just as the person coming towards the classroom rounded the corner and walked inside. It was Bonnie. Alaric smiled as she saw her. "Grams, I left your keys in the office," she said, as she entered the room, "I just wanted to stop in a say 'hi' before I went…" She trailed as her eyes landed on Alaric, "Home."

Sheila looked in between the two of them. "Mr. Saltzman came to sit in on my latest lecture," Sheila said, "I forgot to tell you when I called to ask you to bring my keys. Silly me, forgetting them this morning."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as Sheila grinned at her. "Right." She said.

Sheila cleared her throat. "In any case," Sheila said, "I have another class starting soon. So…if the two you don't mind clearing out in the meantime."

"Of course," Alaric smiled, "And thank you for…inviting me."

Sheila nodded. "Anytime." Sheila turned to attention to Bonnie. "Bye, I love you sweetheart."

" _Mmmm hmmm_ ," Bonnie shook her head, "Love you too. I'll see you at home."

Alaric met Bonnie at the door, and they walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. "Hi," he said, smiling.

Bonnie smiled in return, as they walked, but seemed a bit ill at ease. "Hi," she responded and then, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Alaric shrugged. "I could say the same thing about you," he said, "When Sheila called, I was just hoping to see her in action, but I can't say that I am disappointed to see you either."

He wasn't disappointed at all in fact. If anything, it was far to enticing to see her in a place where no one really knew them. Or at least him. In place where they wouldn't be under constant scrutiny. Where he could be more than, "Mr. Saltzman," and he didn't have to work overtime to school his expressions and watch his demeanor whenever she was near.

They walked through the doors leading outside and Bonnie gestured to a glass enclosure across the way. The large domed building was gorgeous, and Alaric could make out some of the greenery from the outside. "I haven't been to the greenhouse since they remodeled." Bonnie said, "You want to check it out?"

Alaric nodded. "Sure." Sheila had practically given her blessing after all and in that moment, he wasn't ashamed of following her anywhere.

They walked through the students and faculty milling around campus. When they finally came to the greenhouse, Alaric held the door open as Bonnie walked inside and then followed. It was huge and breathtaking on the inside. Some of the glass windows made with stained glass.

There weren't many inhabitants. Bonnie seemed at home amid the plants and flowers. The tension he had noticed left her body as they walked through the plants in silence until finally, they came to a bench. Bonnie sat down and Alaric sat next to her.

His breath hitched as Bonnie reached out and placed her finger on the bud of a rose growing on a bush near the bench. Watched as the flower bloomed under her touch and she smiled. He thought about the night they met. About how he had likened her to a goddess. _Goddess divine, indeed_ , he laughed to himself. "I've missed you," he said aloud, honestly.

Her smile grew but she continued looking at the rose bush. "I know," she whispered as she turned to him finally.

"You didn't miss me?" Alaric asked.

He watched as she shifted in her seat, smoothing her hand down the blue dress she was wearing, crossing her legs in a way that made him notice the floral pattern printed on her black tights. He wanted to trace the lines of the vines that connected the flowers embroidered there and the leaves that wound around her legs and up her thighs.

"I didn't say that," she said, causing him to look up to meet her eyes again, "But unless this conversation is leading somewhere different than where we've been the last few days then I don't see the point of having it."

He nodded. He remembered her words. " _All or nothing."_ Sighing he looked forward and recalled Sheila's words about mudding things between them.

The few people milling around them, seemed to be entranced by the various flora and fauna. Even Bonnie was. Alaric, for his part, was more entranced by Bonnie's presence. Even over the scent of the flowers around them, he could smell her scent, honey and vanilla today. He could hear the low sound of her breathing. As he rested his hand next to hers on the bench, the small barrier between the lines of their bodies could've been a large chasm, he felt it so keenly.

He dug through his messenger bag with his other hand and pulled out the books he had brought with him. "I found these in Isobel's old research collection," he said, "Nothing much but…some witch lore. There's a section in one about creating mental barriers. Protecting the mind and body from outside forces. I thought it'd be useful after the whole Emily debacle."

Bonnie's hand brushed against his as she took the books. "I asked you not to do stuff like this unless…"

"I know," Alaric said, and then, "I can't help it. I worry about you. I care about you. I want…to help you in any way I can. Even while I'm figuring things out." She placed the books into her lap and then looked forward again. "Sheila…she told me about your grandfather."

He thought about telling her the rest. About the revelations about their potential future and her grandmother's blessing. But just like everything between them at the moment, that future was up in the air. A possibility, but as of yet, nothing concrete.

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "Of course, she did." She sighed and then, "When I was a kid…well _younger_ …I didn't really understand the appeal of it. Of being with someone older. Of settling down as young as she did. I get it now. She had that stability and he was…he never did anything by halves. He was devoted. Constant. He died when I was twelve. But I remember he was even like that with me, you know, just so loving and consistent. Stable. I never had to worry about if he loved me and neither did my Grams. I never worried about if he would leave, which was huge for me. With my parents being absent in one way or another, I mean, it's hard to trust people to stay. I trusted him and Grams. But…he left anyway, through no fault of his own. In death. Death doesn't really give you a choice, you know."

Alaric frowned. Took her hand without thinking. "I'm sorry."

Bonnie smiled sadly. "You don't have to be. I'm not sorry he was here, just that he's gone. Yes, I wish he was still here but…witnessing that kind of love and seeing someone come through for my Grams time and time again and expecting nothing in return but a smile just made me believe in something more, you know. It was beautiful, what they had, age difference be damned, and….it's rare you know. Someone loving someone so unconditionally. My Grams loves me that way but it's different when it's romantic. They were crazy about each other until the end. They even had a song…she plays it every year on their anniversary and on his birthday and on the anniversary of his death. As. The Stevie Wonder song. You know how it goes." Alaric grinned as Bonnie started to sing, even as the corners of her eyes welled with tears, " _As now can't reveal the mystery of tomorrow. But in passing we'll grow older every day. Just as all that's born is new. Do know what I say is true. That I'll be loving you always._ "

" _Until the rainbow burns the stars out in the sky_. _Until the ocean covers every mountain high._ " Alaric sung back and poorly. He did it more to lighten the mood than anything else and as Bonnie laughed, he knew it had worked. "Yeah, I know it. It's beautiful. So is your voice by the way." Of course, it was. Another virtue he could add to the list.  
Bonnie blushed. "Thank you," she said. She paused, looking at the roses again. "The lyrics describe this love that's unreserved and unrestricted That kind unending love just seems impossible. But, like, that's what I wanted. That's what they had. I get now that it's something that just doesn't happen every day. I'm silly to even have wished for it as long as I did."

"You're talking to a hopeless romantic so I'm not going to give you shit for it," he said, "I mean I made a playlist for the first girl I liked so I'm a sucker for that kind of thing."

"You _would_ be the guy that did the playlist thing," Bonnie laughed, wiping at the corners of her eyes. "What songs were on it?"

Alaric was glad that the mood had lightened some and laughed in turn. "I don't remember all of them."

" _Liar_ ," Bonnie said, pointing an accusing finger at his chest.

Alaric sighed. "Alright fine. I remember _one_. Because I was a huge nerd and an old man even at fourteen the first song on the playlist was 'Come and Get Your Love' by Redbone."

Bonnie laughed harder, doubling over. "Seriously? That's _fantastic_. That's hilarious."

Alaric huffed. "She thought it was funny too. Which coupled with my skin condition meant that we never dated."

Bonnie's laughter subsided as she looked at him. "Well, she missed out." Bonnie reached her hand out and hesitantly trailed her fingers along his jawline.

"I wouldn't say that." Alaric said.

"I'm definitely no stranger to insecurity but you shouldn't sell yourself short." She said.

"You're one to talk," he said, his voice low, "You have no idea how incredible you are."

"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that." She sighed and then, "I'm not asking you to love me like a song or anything so ridiculous." Bonnie gestured between them. "Or love me _at all_ really. We haven't known each other that long. I…just want you…to let me know if you're ever ready to figure out whatever this is between us. And if not then let me go."

" _When_ I'm ready," Alaric said, reaching and brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'll make you a playlist."

Bonnie giggled and pushed playfully at his chest. "Yeah?"

He nodded. He looked around. There were even less people that before. No one who knew who they were or what they were to each other. It made him feel free. And out the boundaries went again. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Bonnie's gently. Just a peck. Still he smiled as he pulled away. "Yeah."

"Okay," Bonnie said, before leaning forward and kissing him just as gently, her lips soft and plush. She lingered a moment before pulling away. "I wish you would kiss me like you're not afraid. Like the first time, before you knew."

He wanted to. He wanted to so badly that he almost did in that moment. Almost. But his eyes strayed to the other people lingering and he stopped himself. "Have you eaten. We could go out, get something. No one really knows us here. We could take advantage of the time."

Bonnie looked hopeful a moment and then disappointed. "I meant what I said about the boundaries being up unless you're in this. Consider this a momentary lapse. Besides, I have to meet Elena, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Alaric nodded and then. "I…you keep putting yourself out there for me," he said, "Being open and genuine and I'm not used to that. With Isobel, I was more in it than she was, even until the end. And I want you to know that I don't take that lightly."

"I know what you'd be risking in being with me," Bonnie said, "I don't take that lightly either. You just have to decide if I'm worth that risk."

"You are," Alaric said immediately, "That's not the issue. I just…I know I'm not worthy of you and I know that I could get so lost in you, Bonnie. You don't understand how much I already am. I want to close the chapter of my life that could interfere with that but at the same time I'm scared. If it's open, it's a barrier. If it's closed, then…we could be something and as much as I want that it terrifies me."

"Because of the age difference? Because of your job?"

"Because if I have you, I could lose you." Alaric snapped his fingers. "You could disappear just like that." There were so many ways he could lose her and not just in the way he lost Isobel.

Bonnie shrugged. "Yeah, I could," she said, "I've thought about you disappearing too." Her hands framed his face and as she looked into his eyes, he felt caught, snared. "After being abandoned, the line of thinking kind of comes with the territory. You're right, it could happen. Any number of bad things could. But even if they did…we could still be everything. What we've always needed, what we've wanted. This could be it. But…I guess that's scary too, huh?"

"I guess so," he murmured in agreement.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I hope that you can stop being scared before it's too late." She kissed his cheek, stood with the books he had given her in hand, and walked away from him without looking back. As he watched her walkway, Alaric realized that he had never wanted to follow anyone so badly in his entire life. Not even Isobel.

Bonnie might get her playlist much sooner than she thought.

 **:::**

Bonnie's emotions were on high when she walked into Mystic Grill after leaving Whitmore and the greenhouse and Alaric.

He'd admitted to wanting her. He finally felt within her reach and she was happy about that. But she was scared that his fear would keep them from giving them both what they really wanted.

She was there to meet Elena, who had just discovered that she was apparently adopted. She tried to be reassuring and encourage Elena to find out the truth from Jenna as they talked over dinner, but she was distracted as she kept replaying her conversation with Alaric in her mind. She kept thinking of the feel of his lips on hers. She didn't feel too bad as Elena had had her own share of zoning out moments since Stefan had come to town as well. Bonnie figured she was entitled to at least one slip in being the ever-dutiful best friend.

"Okay," Elena said after a while, "I'll talk to Jenna. Now you need to tell me what you've been smiling about for the last hour. You're glowing. Don't tell me it's nothing. I know you, _so spill_."

Bonnie sighed. She'd hoped Elena would be too wrapped up in her own self to notice. Of course, it wouldn't be the case the one-time Bonnie could use it to her advantage if she were. "Don't you have to go to the store. You said something about getting accessories for your outfit for the 50's dance, right?" Bonnie deflected.

Elena's eyes narrowed. "You're right." She said, "but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to interrogate you later."

Bonnie ignored the comment as she stood. "How about I pay the bill and make sure to _not_ smile while I'm doing it as not to cause suspicion."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she laughed, "Fine don't tell me. I'll just tell Caroline and she'll get it out of you."

Bonnie huffed and turned to walk towards the counter and pay the bill. She tried to think of any excuse she could give her friends for her change in mood that didn't include, " _Hey guys, I might've finally convinced out History teacher to date me_ ," when she ran into Damon Salvatore and the high, she was on was broken.

"What do you want from me?" Bonnie spat. She was tired of him popping up everywhere. She'd hoped after the Emily debacle he'd leave her alone.

Damon had looked almost sincere when he said. "I think we need a fresh start," but Bonnie knew better than to trust him.

"You tried to kill me," she reminded him. As if he needed to be reminded.

"But I didn't. And if I wanted to, I would've," he said, "Does than not count for anything?"

Bonnie wished for a moment that she had taken the gun loaded with wooden bullets she had found while snooping through the apartment, the one night she had stayed as Alaric's place, but she wasn't completely powerless either way. "You know I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?" Bonnie stepped into his space, refusing to be intimidated by him. "Just stay the hell away from me."

Before Damon could respond, Bonnie felt someone come to stand beside her. "Is everything alright over here?" Tyler Lockwood said, his gaze shifting between her and Damon.

"Yeah, we're fine." Damon said.

Tyler moved to stand even closer to Bonnie, his hand moving to grip her shoulder. "I wasn't talking to you, Salvatore," he said, glaring at Damon. " _Back off_."

There was a tense moment before Damon walked away. Bonnie sighed in relief and turned to Tyler. "You okay?" Tyler asked.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He was the last person that Bonnie expected to intervene with her run in with Damon. However, he'd stepped in almost the moment he noticed Bonnie's discomfort and Bonnie was shocked that Damon had willingly backed off.

Still she wasn't really that surprised that Tyler was protective or her as he had anger issues at the best of times, and they'd been in each other's orbit from the time they were in preschool. She was however surprised when after she'd thanked him, he'd said, "If I had known you were into the whole 'knight in shining armor thing' I'd have started roughing up guys for you a long time ago."

"You saying you were trying to impress me, Lockwood?"

He got into her personal space and leaned down to her eye level. "What if I were?"

She'd seen what had followed, as harmless flirting on his part. Vicki was gone. Dead, though Tyler didn't know it. So that meant he was likely bored or shopping for a replacement. Bonnie wasn't looking to fill that void and not just because her interest was elsewhere.

Still he was hot, so she didn't mind the attention. And he was a more socially accepted love interest than say, her History teacher, even if Tyler was kind of asshole. He was also one of the few guys that had noticed her before. To put it simple, if she were looking for one, he might've been a fun distraction.

Everything around her was changing. She was a witch. Elena was adopted. Vampires existed. Her History teacher was a vampire hunter and not to mention, the feelings she had for him or he had for her. The list went on and on. It had been nice in that moment to just be and flirt with a cute guy. Even if it was Tyler Lockwood.

Besides that, they kind of had history with each other that made Bonnie feel comfortable in doing so, in a way she wouldn't have if had been some random guy. She'd known Tyler her whole life and while they weren't besties, they still hung out in the same crowd from time to time. In fact, they'd even hooked up a few times. Though, that wasn't really the right word for it.

In sophomore year they'd gone through with the virginity pact they'd made in middle school and lost their virginity to one another. It was awkward and fumbling and ended rather quickly but it hadn't been bad. They had actually hooked up a few times since but, while Tyler had gotten more experience, he still was the instant gratification type, so everything felt rushed and the pleasure was always so fleeting and he'd been more focused on his own pleasure than hers the last few times. Then he'd gotten sucked into Vicki's orbit and that was that.

He'd always been gentle with Bonnie though; in a way he never was with Vicki. She'd never understood Tyler and Vicki's dynamic. It'd been toxic and if Bonnie were being honest, somewhat abusive on both sides as far as she could tell, but she was sure he'd cared about her. She felt a bit guilty for not being able to tell him about her death.

While Bonnie didn't plan on hooking up with Tyler again any time soon or at all really, flirting was something she didn't mind doing as it took her mind off things. Besides, Tyler could be surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be.

He wasn't Alaric, though. Bonnie wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She had wanted to move on, and before the whole encounter at Whitmore, Alaric had taken her words at face value. He hadn't called or texted. She hadn't been over to see him, and he treated her like any other student at Mystic Falls High School. A part of her had been relieved but a bigger part was disappointed and then the greenhouse happened, and she had hope all over again. She felt like she was on a rollercoaster.

But she would rather Alaric figure out what he wanted, what he was willing to risk, and if he could let go of his past before anything happened between them. She supposed it was for the best.

Even she had her own stuff to figure out. It occurred to her that maybe she just wanted to recreate her grandparent's dynamic after her conversation with Ric. Model, the only consistent and loving relationship she'd ever born witness too. Maybe that was all the attraction was. She didn't want to put either of them at risk if that was the case. So, when Tyler flirted with her, she flirted back. Tested the waters.

She liked the attention more than she was interested in Tyler himself however, and Alaric never left her mind. Tyler offered to take her to upcoming dance, but Bonnie made an excuse of not leaving Caroline to go stag. "She's depending on me to be her plus one."

"Come on, Bennett," Tyler smirked, "You'd have more fun with me, and you know it."

Bonnie had rolled her eyes. "Get into more trouble, maybe."

"True." Tyler laughed. "But that's not always a bad thing."

"How about I just see you there?" Bonnie offered.

"Fine," Tyler agreed, "But you owe me a dance."

It was a bit strange considering how little they talked regularly, but they had known each other their whole lives and Bonnie couldn't say that she hadn't thought about the idea of them getting together before. But Tyler wasn't the boyfriend type and even if he suddenly decided he was, Bonnie's heart was being pulled elsewhere.

She'd thought nothing else of it when she left and went home to get ready for the 50's Decade Dance. While she was flattered, she wasn't particularly interested, and she brushed it off.

Bonnie borrowed one of her Grams' old dresses for the dance. Sheila Bennett never threw anything away and so on the occasions of the decade themed dances Bonnie often got out of shopping by raiding her attic.

Her Grams had helped with her hair as well and by the time that she was done getting ready, Bonnie was determined to forget everything else and focus on having fun. She needed a break from the supernatural. She needed a break from overthinking her non-relationship with her History teacher. She wanted to be around her friends and have fun.

When Bonnie arrived at the school, she shot a quick text off to Caroline to alert her friend to her arrival and made her way to the gymnasium. When she got there, she wasn't at all surprised to find that Alaric was on the list of chaperones, but she was a little surprised that he invited Jenna, which seemed to tell Bonnie all that she needed to know about where they stood. After the conversation they had had, after the kisses they had shared, she'd expected a different outcome. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions but the gesture of him inviting Jenna made her uneasy all the same. And a bit jealous. Jenna wasn't making her interest in Alaric a secret after all.

Caroline met her at the door and looped her arm through Bonnie's. "I'm trying not to feel pathetic about not having a date but I'm failing," she said.

"It's not like you got ditched. Matt just had to work. I don't have a date either. It's not that big of a deal." Bonnie shrugged.

" _You_ could've had a date but, I digress." Caroline said, and Bonnie wished she hadn't told her about Tyler's offer.

Bonnie laughed. "Who cares if we have dates," she said, "We look hot."

Caroline clearly looked pleased by her answer. "This is true," she said, gesturing towards herself, "This took two hours so I'm staying at least half of that, making sure I'm in at least five of the yearbook photos that Josie Hemmingway is taking and then we bail."

Bonnie shook her head. "Must you always plan out and dictate every social event we ever go to?" She asked.

"Of course," Caroline shrugged, "It's a part of my charm."

Bonnie took one last glance at Alaric before allowing Caroline to pull her in the direction of the punch.

 **:::**

Alaric could count the number of school dances he had gone to on one hand. Without the popularity it seemed pointless. Chaperoning was a different kind of animal. He wasn't the nerd in the corner that no girl wanted to dance with anymore, but he had no real interest in attending either.

Still Alaric put on his letterman jacket and flannel button down and made his way over to the school. If the jacket were some way for him to live out some weird fantasy, he didn't think about it too much. Didn't dwell on that wayward image his mind pulsed up of Bonnie as the cheerleader and himself as the captain of the football team. He'd spent too much time living in his own head already and that was a part of the problem.

He spotted Bonnie as soon as she arrived in her black, white and blue floral printed dress and her bumper bangs. Alaric couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. She looked incredible but he had expected nothing less. He wished that he could tell her. Wished that things were less complicated. But wishful thinking would get them nowhere. He had to live in reality.

The reality was, he had finally found the monster responsible for Isobel's disappearance and thanks to Jeremy, he now had a journal, Johnathan Gilbert's journal, that held more of the vampire's secrets. That door would need to close first before anything could happen with Bonnie. With any luck it would be shut soon.

He wasn't the only one who noticed Bonnie's entrance, however, as Tyler Lockwood made a beeline for her as soon as she came in sight. Tyler whispered something in Bonnie's ear that made her roll her eyes, but she smiled a sort of exasperated fond smile and from the blush she was wearing Alaric could only guess what he'd said. He tried not to dwell on how unsettled he was at the image she made next to Tyler Lockwood, in a letterman jacket of his own. Tyler was a real football player. He had real popularity. The kind of guy that would have stuffed Alaric in a locker in high school. The kind of guy that got girls like Bonnie without trying. The kind of guy that could hold Bonnie's hand and kiss her in public and no one would care. No one would bat an eyelash.

Alaric sighed. He was jealous of a seventeen-year-old boy. It was pathetic but he couldn't help it.

He was still watching Bonnie when Jenna found him. His eyes glued to her form across the room. He watched her dancing with Caroline, laughing and shimmying in each other's direction. He wanted to see her smile that way all the time. He wanted her to always look that carefree. He knew that it wasn't really possible, but he was glad that she got to enjoy the moments when they came.

Alaric half listened as Jenna told him about how the school did dances for other decades. They walked and talked, the next topic being predictably Jeremy. They didn't talk about much else really. No hopes or dreams. No thoughts of the future. No memories or deep conversations. Nothing like the way he talked to Bonnie. Jenna never really asked him much about himself, she seemed to be treading water whenever they spoke, and he wasn't sure if she realized just how surface their conversations were in spite of him having mentioned Isobel in veiled terms.

"I'm really starting to see a change in Jeremy. Finally," Jenna was saying.

Alaric nodded indulgently. "It made since that it took some time. He lost his parents. It's understandable. Losing someone you love so suddenly….that kind of trauma and the grief are some of the tougher things he'll face in life."

Jenna looked at him with empathy and frowned. "Spoken like someone who knows. You're talking about your wife. You have no idea what happened to her right?"

Alaric shook his head. "That's the hard part," he said, "Not knowing,"

Jenna ventured to ask if his wife was alright to talk about as if they weren't already talking about her. When he shrugged, she continued. "That must be impossible to deal with, not having the answers."

Alaric cleared his throat. "I'd be lying to you if I told you it didn't keep me up at night. Wondering why, by who," he said, "But now I want the truth more for my own peace of mind. I just need the closure, you know. I want to be able to move forward without looking back and having to wonder. I want to be able to live my life and not bring the past into the next phase. The next relationship."

Alaric saw the hopeful expression on Jenna's face and had to look away. He knew that he was leading her on, but he couldn't have what he truly wanted anyway. Not right now, if ever. In spite of Sheila's visions, he knew that he and Bonnie had a long road ahead. So, what did it really matter if he indulged Jenna's flirting and wistful looks? It was a shitty thing to do. But maybe he could choose the role of friend and mentor where Bonnie was concerned. Sheila had said as long as he was in her life, she'd be fine. Maybe it was for the best.

Bonnie deserved better than him. Better than someone with his baggage. She deserved to be loved and cared for and worshipped. She deserved to not have to see someone in secret and have to carry the weight of what exposure would mean for him, for them both. She had to deal with enough. No matter how much he wanted her, and _fuck_ he wanted her so badly, he couldn't see pursuing her as anything but selfish. Maybe with Jenna he could get over Bonnie in time. But even he didn't believe that.

"Maybe one day you'll have your answers and you can finally move ahead," Jenna said, "Maybe even with someone new."

"I hope so," Alaric said looking across the gymnasium his gaze lingering on Bonnie. He grinned only a moment, before he was seeing red as he saw Damon Salvatore now approaching Bonnie. The vampire had attacked Bonnie only nights ago and now he was harassing her in public. "If you would excuse me for a moment," he said in Jenna's direction.

Before she could respond, he left Jenna and weaved through the crowd of students. He managed to get to Bonnie and the vampire quickly in the midst of dancing teens.

Alaric gave a winning smile as he stopped in front of them and held his hand out to Damon. It would be best to play dumb and not make a scene. He was where he worked after all. No use in provoking Damon or giving anyone reason to be suspicious of his intentions where Bonnie was concerned. "I don't believe we've met. Most of the chaperones are parents and guardians. How'd you get roped into chaperoning? I'm Alaric Saltzman, the new History teacher. And you are?"

When Damon became evasive Bonnie rolled her eyes. "He's Stefan's much less intelligent older brother."

Damon gave him a bored look as he leaned into Bonnie's space and Alaric tensed. "Damon Salvatore." He said, reaching over Bonnie to shake Alaric's hand.

Alaric placed a hand on Bonnie's waist to pull her out of Damon's reach. The vampire raised an eyebrow at him, but Alaric didn't give a damn. This was the same vampire that had attacked Bonnie before and if he wasn't already on Alaric's hit list, he would have been for that fact alone.

"Ah," he said, "Stefan's older brother. I've heard a bit about you. What were you and Bonnie talking about? Stefan hasn't been at school lately. Were you asking her to bring him some make up homework home or something?"

Alaric pulled Bonnie into his side as Damon leaned against the table, they were standing next to. "Actually, Bonbon and I were just about the cut a rug on the dance floor," he grinned, "So Mr. Saltzman, was it? Your services might be better needed by the punch bowl."

"Really?" Alaric said, "Because Bonnie promised me the next dance. Must have gotten your wires crossed."

Again, Damon raised an eyebrow. "Do you always dance with students when you chaperone?" Damon asked.

"Do you?" Alaric shot back raising his own eyebrow in turn. Damon glared and Alaric wished that he had at least one stake on him that night. "Enjoy the rest of the dance. Hope you can find yourself a new partner."

Alaric led Bonnie out into the crowd of dancing students, and he was surprised when she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist as they swayed to Earth Angel by the Penguins and Alaric tried to forget his sudden urge to commit vampire homicide.

"What did he want?" he leaned down to whisper, knowing they could be heard otherwise.

"A truce supposedly," Bonnie murmured back and then, "I did tell you I could fight my own battles you know. Besides, this probably looks weird. You just got here and that was a little much even from where I was standing. So, if anyone was paying attention imagine what it'd look like from the outside."

Alaric sighed. "Yeah, I know," he replied, "But I can't seem to stay away from you, and I've thought a lot about what you said and what _I_ didn't say. You were right about a lot of things. I know you want all or nothing and you shouldn't have to wait for me to figure things out. I'm sorry. I'm a mess but, I just miss you all the time," Bonnie didn't answer, her eyes focused on the ground. "I want to keep you safe. From the second I saw him go near you I wanted to kill him, and it had nothing to do with his possibly being involved with Isobel's disappearance. I'm not supposed to tell you that, though. Not until I tell you I'm ready. I can't say that you look beautiful or that I can't stop staring at your lips either, right?"

" _Ric_ ," Bonnie said, looking up and biting back a smile.

"I can think it though," he grinned back and though Bonnie looked annoyed he knew her well enough to know different.

"If you must." She said.

"Then I'm thinking it," Alaric said, "I've been thinking a lot actually. About you. About everything." He wanted to tell her that he wanted to try, that he was working on clearing things out of the way so that he could.

"Jenna looks beautiful tonight too," Bonnie said, changing the subject.

Alaric frowned. "I hadn't really noticed." He believed the only thing he could manage when he saw Jenna was a smile and a " _Look at you_ ," which wasn't really a complement though the woman took it as such.

"She wanted you to though," Bonnie said.

Alaric opened his mouth to answer that he wasn't concerned with what Jenna wanted when suddenly she appeared tapping him on the shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" Jenna asked Bonnie smiling and Bonnie looked resigned as she stepped aside.

"I have to go anyway," Bonnie said, "Caroline said she was leaving after an hour and I promised to go with her. We're supposed to be hanging out at the Grille. Not that you asked...anyway, I'm going to go so you two enjoy the rest of the dance. Thanks for the save, Mr. Saltzman."

"No problem," he nodded.

Alaric wanted to say something more, but what could he say really? They were at a school dance. It wasn't as if he could refuse and continue dancing with Bonnie instead. Not without looking suspicious and being called into question. He was lucky he had gotten away with dancing with her at all.

Bonnie moved to leave and suddenly Tyler was there. "You think you can get away with leaving, before I get my dance, Bennett," he said, and Alaric thought he might have to intervene again. He felt the urge too, and not just because of how volatile Tyler always seemed to be. "I was your 'knight and shining armor' earlier today so it's only fair. Besides, my offer to kick Damon's ass still stands."

Alaric was surprised when Bonnie laughed instead of chastising him, although he shouldn't have been. This was the kind of guy, girls like Bonnie usually ended up with. Who she might've ended up going for if he wasn't in the picture. "As sweet as that is, we both know the last thing you need is another fight." She eyed Tyler and then, "One dance, Lockwood. That's it."

Tyler shrugged. "Alright, Bennett. I'll take it."

Alaric watched her leave and felt a tension coiling in his gut. He felt the urge to call out to her but wasn't dumb enough to do it.

"They're cute." Jenna said, "I guess I was wrong about her crush on you. They had the right idea about dancing too." Alaric knew a hint when he heard it and began to dance with Jenna as he watched her Tyler sweep Bonnie into his arms. Even if he had been able to find the words, they wouldn't have been the right ones. He knew that he had to figure out what he wanted to do and find the right words soon or he would be watching Bonnie walk away for good.

Sheila had told him to be all in or let Bonnie go. Don't give her hope if there was none. If he kept waiting until after he solved the mystery of Isobel's disappearance, who knew how long that would take. He looked at Jenna, looked at Tyler and Bonnie. He realized that he couldn't not give Bonnie hope, because all of his hope as of late had been born in her.

 **:::**

Bonnie sat across from Caroline at the same booth she had shared with Alaric at Mystic Grille the night that they met. They had come right after the dance and Bonnie kept eyeing the front door. She'd told Alaric where she would be on purpose. She wanted him to come, she wanted to stop second guessing and stop waiting.

"Tonight, was so much better on paper," Caroline said, drawing Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie sighed. "I know what you mean," she said, "but you should stop sulking and just talk to Matt. Yes, you were insensitive about the whole job thing, but he'll forgive. Instead of staring him down while he buses tables and feeling sorry for yourself just go up to him and apologize. Go and talk to him. Be bold and fearless."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You say that now but Tyler has clearly been flirting with you all night and you just let him go home," she said, "Didn't make one move."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "Maybe I'm not interested in Tyler."

Caroline's eyes narrowed. "Right. That's why you've been watching the door for him since we got here. You can just admit it. He's kind of an asshole sure, but he's hot."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but stopped as Alaric walked in and took a seat at the bar. He was still wearing his lettermen jacket and Bonnie half expected to see Jenna with him but she was nowhere in sight.

Bonnie watched as he took out a pen from his jacket pocket and began to scribble on a bar napkin. He didn't look in her direction. She sighed.

"You thought it was Tyler and it's just Mr. Saltzman," Caroline grinned, "That's why the dramatic sigh. Be more obvious Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't bother protesting as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the old jukebox in the corner that had been there since her Grams was younger. Maybe even before. It was rarely used anymore as the place had speakers, they played music on regularly. But, when someone did play it, the music took over the speakers instead.

Bonnie turned to Caroline. "Do you have a quarter?" She asked.

Caroline shook her head but dug one out of her purse anyway. "You're the only one I know that still plays that jukebox almost every time you come in. I don't get your fascination with that relic."

Bonnie shrugged as Caroline handed her the quarter. "I'm an old soul."

Caroline handed her a twenty-dollar bill as well. "Pay the tab while you're up," she said, "I think I'm going to take your advice."

Bonnie smiled. "Good. You don't have to sit around and wait for a guy to come up to you."

Bonnie walked over to the jukebox and she saw that as she moved, Alaric's eyes followed her. So, he _had_ seen her then.

She kept her focus as she inserted the quarter in the jukebox and pressed the buttons to sift through the songs. Smiling when she found the one, she wanted, she selected the song and hit play.

Bonnie then walked up to the counter, deliberately standing next to where Alaric sat as she paid the bill. Bonnie turned to say something Alaric was already standing. When the bartender walked over to the register, Alaric slid a napkin across the counter to her and then left out through the front doors the way he came.

Frowning Bonnie looked down at the napkin. She was surprised the find a list of songs. She smiled as she read down the list.

 _2\. Big Jet Plane- Angus and Julia Stone_

 _3\. Get Ready- The Temptations_

 _4\. A Kiss to Build a Dream On-Louis Armstrong_

 _5\. Something- The Beatles_

 _6\. Magic -Coldplay_

 _7\. Witchy Woman-Eagles_

Bonnie laughed. Seven songs. Her Grams had always told her that seven was a lucky number. The first song, was the song that Bonnie had played on the jukebox, Redbone, " _Come and Get Your Love"_.

Bonnie ran back to the table and grabbed her purse, stuffing the napkin inside. "I have to go," she told Caroline.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline frowned.

Bonnie shook her head. "No. Just have to go. Good luck with Matt."

She was running out the door a moment later. She ran towards the parking lot hoping Alaric had waited for her. He had to have waited. He'd left the list. He was ready.

Bonnie made it half way around the back of the building when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a dark alcove. Her first instinct was to strike out but then she heard Alaric's voice. "I hope you didn't laugh at my playlist."

Bonnie turned to face him and allowed herself to be backed into the wall behind them and out of sight of prying eyes. "I did," Bonnie grinned, " _Witchy Woman_? Really?"

"I had to, it practically added itself to the list." Alaric shrugged. He cupped the side of her face and looked into her eyes. "I still need to figure out what happened to Isobel. To honor her and for the sake of closure. But I... if you disappeared tomorrow, I'd regret not being with you. I'd regret not spending every minute of the time I could've spent with you, right here with you. No matter the cost. You give me hope. You make me brave. I don't want to just try...I want to be with you, Bonnie Bennett. In every way and however long you want me to."

He kissed her then, his lips gentle at first, and then more insistent. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and Bonnie opened her mouth to him. She grabbed the lapel of his lettermen jacket and pulled him closer and kissed her slow, warm, and wet.

Bonnie heard the back door of the Grill open as someone came out of the employee exit. Even though they were hidden, she expected Alaric to pull away. He pressed Bonnie against the wall, his tongue invading her mouth deeper. She could hear the melody of the jukebox song through the open door as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bonnie smiled into the kiss, because Alaric kissed her like he wasn't afraid.

 _ **End Notes: I find it endlessly funny that I am using direct dialogue and scenes from Alaric and Jenna's interaction circa season one. Like she was so thirsty and it was so one sided and cringe worthy, especially at the start and I just...I re-watched to write this and the secondhand embarrassment for her was real. That being said, neither Jenna or Tyler are completely out of the picture yet. Next chapter, smut ensues, tragedy strikes, and Bonnie is pulled into the Salvatore mess after Anna makes a move on Elena.**_


End file.
